Pain of the soul
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Something lurks in the black night, something that hungers for something more than the flesh, Can the doctor stop this, or will he lose something more important? 9th doctorRose
1. Prologe

Hi. Ok been a massive Doctor Who Fan for years, hope to get a book published soon. But I got board and decided to write on after not sleeping for 24 hours. Crazy I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC owns him, worse luck.

PROLOGUE

The TARDIS was in something called a temporal orbit. Or so the Doctor said. Rose was sat in the control room; actually she was sat in one of the columns that circled the console. They split from the base like a form of new art, to join once again at the top. Like some other world coral. She often wondered after seeing the other rooms in the TARDIS. Why the room looked so beat up? Right now it was a lot safer sat up here than it was down there. There was something wrong with the TARDIS again. But unlike calmly looking for the problem, the Doctor was pulling bits out left right and centre. Was her trying to fix the old Girl or kill it?

"_Old girl? Now _he's_ got me saying it"_

Rose watched as the column in the centre of the console moved up and down, bathing the control room in a blue-green light. The TARDIS often did seem alive. A presence just on the edge of perception. The doctor said the she got in your mind, but in a good way. And she believed that. After she had watched her father die she had sat alone in her room. So alone, so afraid. Then she had felt a warm presence. So like the doctor, but yet not him. It had comforted her. And these days she found herself talking to the TARDIS as if she was a real person in front of her.  
Now she watched as the Doctor hit said person with a strange hammer.  
"Hey! Is that such a good idea?" she said in an indignant tone  
"Don't worry Rose, I know what I am doing" The Doctor replied he hit her again. And rose swore she got an indignant beep from the TARDIS.  
"Oh stop hitting the poor girl you bully"  
"Me? A bully? Never." He shot her a fake hurt look, which the TARDIS replied for her, by sparking in his direction making him jump. "Hey I'm not that bad!" he glared at the TARDIS. Rose giggled as he continued to glare at his faithful but moody time machine.  
"Tea?" Rose asked turning to the door that lead deeper into the TARDIS.  
"Please, ooh and bring in some Mcvities Caramel biscuits," he replied grinning ear to ear.  
"No"  
"What you mean no?"  
"Cause you ate them all" The Doctor pouted making her laugh as she left the room. As luck would have it she found some animal crackers in the cupboard, smiling she put them on a tray and walked back to the control room. When she got back she found the doctor strangely absent.  
"Doctor?" the loud bang that came from under the floor, that and the mumbled words in some alien language that was probably a swear word told her where he was, he came up rubbing his head with a pained expression.  
"Hey you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
"Good job you got a spare then 'aint it?"  
"oh ha ha, well just for that no trip to some alien planet for you"  
"Well, you won't want these animal crackers then"  
"Oh um ha…now rose lets not be hasty…."

It writhed and pulsated, it hungered, but not for something as mundane as flesh and blood, no it thrived on pain, on the soul. Here at this prison, the despair was bitter sweet, yes it liked it here. Death looming for those who had done so bad a crime that society deemed it was needed. But it had lingered to long for now, time to return to that other world, the blue and emerald jewel in sea of black, yes. It would return there.

Rob moved forward as the police moved past, the gang had done it again. That had made the skulls pay for invading their turf. The Skulls had killed a lot of his gang and this time his gang, the Death Angels, had paid them back in kind. He watched as the ambulances rushed past, Sirens wailing, piercing the dark with it's blue light. He decided it wasn't safe to be seen around her at the moment so tried to walk away, casually.  
The street wet from the recently fallen rain, the glistening reflection of the amber street lamps, reflecting off the wet street, all went noticed in his euphoric feeling..that he had survived another night. He could here people talking, wondering what had happened up the street, why so many ambulances? He walked on ignoring this; he walked past the gun shop he had bought his gun from earlier, how he loved America. And their no questions asked policy. He turned down a dark alleyway, the smell of urine prominent, the wind picked up as the rumblings of thunder reached his ears. Then the rain began to fall, he began to grouch to himself, so lost was he that he did not hear the loud squelch behind him, but he turned at the bone chilling touch at his shoulder. It was like it seeped into his very soul.  
What he saw froze his mind for a second, he screamed firing wildly into the night, the scream of pain not dying down for a long time.

KITG: okay guys, what you think so far? intreeged? please R&R


	2. chapter 1

Hope you like it so far, here the first chapter.

CHAPTER 1 

In the quiet ally, the wind stirred, grasping papers in a soft dance of nature. A sound joined the wind, like a whining engine trying to gain purchase on this plane of existence. The ally was illuminated as a strange blue box materialised out of thin air. The light atop flashing, making dark shadows flare to life and then die away on the cold, dark brickwork. the ally stank of urine, smoke and smog laced the air, in the distance music sounded into the starless night. When the noise of the engine died with a clunk, a new noise started, the muffled sound of people arguing, coming from inside the box.  
"What did you think would happen, when you hit her with that?" said a female voice.  
"It's my TARDIS. I know how to fix her," replied a male voice with a northern accent  
"You sure that's fixing?"  
"Oh fantastic. Now the damn door won't open"  
"Not surprised"  
"Oh well then miss all-high-and-mighty. Like to see you open it!" the voice now smug and sarcastic.  
"TARDIS, can I open the door please?" there was a sound, as if a great door was opening by some strange alien device, like a high hum. Then the one of the blue doors opened inward revealing a blonde female stepping out, and a large room that should not exist on the inside.  
This was Rose Tyler 19 years old and companion to the Doctor. Right now she wore a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt with the slogan "If you're reading this, I haven't got the Time" in white, she also wore a black Bomber jacket. To keep out the chill that blew in the air. Rose turned to the blue box and patted it affectionately as a man stepped out.  
"Thank you TARDIS," The man mumbled something under his breath, looking daggers at his young friend. Rose stuck her tongue out at him looking smug.  
This was the Doctor. A 900-year-old alien, his home planet destroyed in a war. So he and his time machine, the TARDIS, travelled time and space. A wanderer. He wore a battered leather jacked, black trousers, and a green jumper. Rose began to think that's all the kind of cloths he had. And he loved that jacket like a second skin. She watched him continue to grumble about his TARDIS betraying him.  
"Oh stop Whining Doctor. She hasn't betrayed you. She's still your TARDIS"  
"I am not whining" he exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest, the battered leather jacket creaking as he did so.  
"Ok, sulking then"  
"I am not doing that either" Rose laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "Hey alien abuse"  
"Oh stop it. Where are we anyway?"  
"Not too sure, think it's earth. Looks like it. But the TARDIS isn't telling me when. But we're going to be stuck a while till I fix her. Had to do an emergency dematerialisation there. Have to fix the time circuits and the dematerialisation energy converter. So we might as well look around."  
"Come one then. If it is earth, maybe we can get you some more biscuits" rose looped her arm through the Doctors.  
"Fantastic" he grinned as they walked to the end of the ally.

They found a small shop. Rose picked up a basket and grabbed loads of packs of biscuits. The Doctor looked on as Oreo cookies, digestives, and chocolate covered digestives filled the basket.  
"Got enough?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Rose looked down at the basket.  
"Your right" and then shoved a hole lot more in.  
"Why do I get the feeling I have just been strangely insulted"  
"No idea, come on"  
They also got milk and the Doctor grabbed a paper. They went out into the street, rose carrying the bags as the doctor read the newspaper. She looked at this place, it looked like a slum, place was falling apart. And the shopkeeper had seemed scared when they had first entered, cars lay strewn or burnt out. Graffiti everywhere. Looked like the gang scrawl in London.  
"So when and where are we?"  
"New York. 2018."  
"Looks like the place has gone down hill." She commented as a group of thugs went past. One wolf whistled to her. She looked as the Doctor continued to read, all of a sudden his face twisted into a scowl.  
"What?" he handed he the paper, pointing to a story. It had a picture of what looked like a mummified body of a young male. He was wearing a leather jacket with what looked like the letters DA on his right chest. She scanned down to see what the story was.

_" The body of a young male was found this morning in George Street. The cause of death has yet to be discovered. Experts say it is like his body has been mummified, but they can find no explanation as how this has happened. The body has been identified as one of the Gang members of the "Death Angels" but no name has been found. As you all know, Gang Violence has increased over the past months after the mayor reopened the Justicum Prison. Justicum prison is to house all Gang members captured. Already the Lian Li gang has been incarcerated. Rumours of torture at the Hands of governor Harding inside the prison have been proven false. If anyone as information about the deceased please contact your local law enforcer."_

Rose looked back at the doctor as he opened the TARDIS door. "Trouble?"  
"Maybe"  
"Shall we go and find out?"  
He shot her is cheeky grin. "Lets"

The Doctor scanned the area where the body had lain as Rose kept a look out. They had just stepped into the TARDIS for five minutes to dump of the biscuits and milk and then found themselves walking to the crime scene. The two of them had watched the police for a few minutes then jumped into someone's garden, then over the wall directly landing in the crime scene. He had told Rose to keep and eye while he worked. He frowned as the sonic screwdriver found traces of DNA that was not native of this planet. Though it couldn't distinguish what it was. He would have to go back to the TARDIS for that. It also detected a rip in pace near here. Like a portal had formed then closed again.  
"So trouble?" Rose whispered  
"Trouble" the Doctor confirmed as he walked over to her side. "Come on we need to see the body"  
"Oh gross."  
"Come on, don't go squeamish on me now"  
"Easy for you to say" she replied as she followed him back over the wall.  
As it turned out the city morgue wasn't far from the accident, Rose looked at the Doctor's watch as she crouched next to him in the bushes. It read 12 midnight. Or she thought it did. His watch had so many times on it was hard to tell. She always wondered about that watch. Was it connected to the TARDIS in some way? Cause it always seemed to know the time and year of whatever planet they were on. The Doctor squeezing her hand and pulling her along drew her back to the moment. She loved it when he took her hand. Made her feel safe, as if nothing could harm her.  
They stopped at the door as he got out his sonic screwdriver and made the lock open. They stole inside, Rose looking out again as the Doctor hacked the computer to find out where the body was. Once found she followed him. They entered a large room. In the centre were three silver operating tables. All around the walls where silver doors. Which housed the bodies either waiting for autopsy or for burial. Rose decided not to look as the Doctor scanned the body with the sonic screwdriver. All of a sudden she heard footsteps and saw the night guard approaching.  
"_Doctor"_ she whispered urgently. He looked up then heard them too. They were about to hide when the guard shouted out.  
"HEY! What are you doing in here?" his voice boomed. Rose and the Doctor froze, but then realised he wasn't talking to them, but someone else. Then a shot rang out as a youth ran into the room. Their eyes locked then he lunged for the window. From what little light there was in the room, he looked no more that 16, he wore black jeans, also a black leather jacket, on the back was a beautiful angel, she had pitch black wings. In her hands she held a skull. Underneath all this were the words "Death Angels." Then he was gone. The Guard burst through the door as the first alarm began to ring. Rose and the Doctor ran after the youth. For the Doctor had remembered the newspaper report. "DA" she shouted as they ran, gun blasting behind them. The Doctor only nodded, again amazed at how in tune the two of them where. They found themselves running through the bushes but found themselves right in the middle of a war. The police on onside and youths on the other. They tried to run as the Police opened fire, the Gang rushing towards the two time travellers to escape. They ran with the flow, down alleys. He stopped and turned as the gunshots followed. And his heart froze. Rose wasn't behind him.  
"ROSE!" his eyes searched frantic as the shots continued to ring out. "ROSE!" nothing. He tried to fight his way back against the running gang, but he was knocked back, he collided with a metal bin, slumping behind it, vision swimming. As conciseness left him all he could thin of was.

"I lost her….Rose"

So what you think? please review. reviews mean more chapters. see ya


	3. Chapter 2

KITG: here you go, the next chpter.

Chapter 2

It lingered over the bloody scene. Enjoying the recent feed it had devoured. Such pain. Oh it was in rapture. It heaved its slimy bulk up the side of the dark alley, lights flashed blue and red as ambulances and fire trucks arrived to put out the flames that were cars and homes. It loved it, the night sky rent with red hues as fire spread and pain increased. Who would notice a few more bodies in the many that littered the floor? Who cared if they died a different way, screaming in agony so it could feed?

It found itself atop a roof, seeing the New York skyline, not much had changed, the statue of liberty still over looked the bay, though the skyline was some what open thanks to the loss of the twin towers so many years ago. Such a huge loss. It wished it had been there. It watched as gang members ran, and hide. Watched one group find a sweet girl, she seemed lost, confused, calling for someone. But they dragged her away anyway. Hum, the smell of death were heavy around this gang, perhaps it would follow. And have a little fun.

Dogan, the leader of the Skulls looked back at the lovely little tidbit they had found. Her lovely blond hair spilling over her face, hiding the bruise that adorned her cheek, she had made so much noise that he had turned round and hit her to knock her out, didn't need the cops to find him right now. The warehouse by the docks creaked and groaned in the bitter wind that blew from the north. It held the scent of snow in its cold caress; gang members drew their leather jackets closer to keep out the winds bite. Dogan stood before the warehouse doors like a king waiting for a door to be opened for him. And it was done so, his power never questioned. He strode in, as other cowered before his step. He loved the fear he created, loved how the Death Angels feared him, so much so that they had acted out a foolish and vain attack on his gang. He had watched them scuttle off thinking they had actually done some damage to his gang. Fools! They knew nothing.

"Dogan, what shall we do with this one?" asked the one carrying the blonde.

"Throw her in the cage, I will get to her later" his voice low guttural, with a strong south accent. The man nodded and walked off, the blond roughly slung over his shoulder.

The cage was an old machine shop cage that held stuff you needed to sign for, though the shelves and products had long since been taken out, oil stained the floor, and the cage was rusty in some places. It looked like something out of a torture chamber; some chained were liked to the outer mesh struts. The big barrelled man, who seemed in his 30's threw the blonde in without so much as a care, several of the younger members of the gang grimaced as she landed heavy, her top being stained in the oil. Then the large man took out some handcuffs, placed one of her hands through the loop. The clicked the other to one of the chains. He did the same to her other arm, and both her legs, cheeking her out as he went.

"Good job she was out for this"

" What you say!"

"Nothing Griff, I didn't say nothing"

"Good keep it that way!" the large man known as Griff locked the cage door and went back to his leader Dogan. His mind still pleasantly on the young blonde. Maybe the boss would let him have a little fun later. The two younger gang members watched fearfully as he walked past. Black hair hidden in a skull adorned black bandana, his chest covered with a leather vest, Skulls symbol proudly shining on it's back. He stood 5"7, but most of his size was his barrel waist an chest, some would peg him as the classic Harley Davison rider, belly to match. But the strength he possessed was not to be underestimated. That was why he was second in command to Dogan.

Griff walked over to the centre of the warehouse, there was Dogan, drooling over his pride and joy. A 1979 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. It shone in rich black, a phoenix of flame blazing proudly on its hood. In it's flame-taloned grasp was a skull. No chance of rebirth for those who were unfortunate enough to touch the car, swift death followed. No one touched that car without Dogan's permission.

" The skirt is in the cage Boss"

"Damn bastards scratched the paint work," Dogan roared, punching the nearest gang member, laying him out cold.

"Looks like I'm taking a trip to Mick's huh?"

"Don't joke about this Griff" Dogan snarled, Griff held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok boss, take it easy. You know Mick. He'll have her as good as new in no time" Dogan snorted at this, sitting down in his would be throne, that was an old car seat.

"Well go and get him then"

Griff indicated to one of the gang, and sent them off to get Mick, and to tell him the problem so he would know what to bring. He then strode over to a fridge that sat in the corner; opening it he took out a can of beer for them both and walked back over to Dogan, giving him one. Then he nodded to the rest of the gang to chill out, not needing them for now. So they went off round the warehouse in their various groups, to gamble, drink or just to sleep. Some other cars lay around, fixer uppers, that some of the gang were trying to do. A Shelby GT500 sat in one corner, it's engine stripped, waiting to be repaired. For not only did the Skulls own the streets, they owned the road. Races were often held, though they had been becoming few of late after that new bill had been past, if you got caught…straight to Jusicum Prison you went. No trial no nothing.

"So what we going to do with the skirt?"

"Hum?"

"You know, the blonde"

"Oh. Well, a pretty thing like that might be worth something. Looks like a rich ones daughter, when she wakes up, well find out who she is, and get some dough out of her. If not…there are other ways to deal with her" Dogan smirked

"Ha, true. I wouldn't mind a bit of her myself, sure was a fiery one. That's for sure. Wonder what she was doing out there. They had locked off all the streets by the time the filth started shooting."

"Who cares? She'll do as she is told, or will be made an example of. I don't care"

The two laughed at the fun they were going to have, no one noticed the creature slither in through a high window, it looked at the scene below, from what would have once been the office of this place, now it held a bed, and some random objects, it was the most comfort you could make this place hold, so it must belong to the leader, it slinked out, and spotted the cage. Knew the pain would rise soon, though now the mortal slumbered, so it could not draw what it wanted. No good killing it while it was asleep. No food then. It would be painless, and this creature didn't know the meaning of the word.

Billy stumbled through the streets, he had run from the morgue, he had gone to find out if that really was his brother Rob in there. He couldn't believe it. How could he, the leader of the Death Angels be dead? When Rob had failed to return for the hit against the Skulls, he had told the Death Angels to return to the derelict factory, their hideout. They had waited, Billy giving orders, because being the Leaders younger brother had made him next in line. Though many questioned this. But Rob's second in command Adam had backed him. Saying Rob had wanted Billy to take over if he was killed. Adam was somewhat an outsider, he wasn't American but British. Had been on the RAF base near where Rob and Billy had lived. They had become friends, inseparable. Adam, always the muscle, Rob the Brains. And Billy. Well Billy didn't know what to call himself. Tag-a-long? Third wheel? Whatever, he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

He had hid when the shooting had started, and watched from a tree as the male and female jumped out of the window after he had, run underneath and straight into the war zone. He had watched as the man in the battered leather jacket grab the hand of the Blonde and dragged her along; they ran with the flow of the gangs as they ran from the firing police. He lost sight of the two a moment, then he had seen the girl being dragged by Griff, second of the Skulls. He felt sorry for her then, knew Griff's reputation. He smiled as the girl kicked one of the gang members restraining her in the balls. She was a strong one, not many of them around these days. But the smile left is face as Dogan turned round and punched her; she dropped like a sack of potatoes. Then Griff hefted her up over his shoulder. And they disappeared into the night. He sat there a while, waiting for it to quieten down. He had just decided he was bout to leave, when he nearly had a heart attack.

"Hello there, what you sitting up there for then?" ice blue eyes regarded Billy, and he had a feeling that this man knew way more than anyone he had ever known.

KITG: so how it so far, please let me know, good or bad. see ya.


	4. Chapter 3

KITG: here you go guys. Next chap via my new secondhand laptop. Hehehehe.

CHAPTER 3

Shape and sounds slowly came back to the Doctor as he regained consciousness. He sat up with a groan, groggily running his hand over his face. He tried to remember what had happened. For one why was he on the floor in the first place? He was running, they had been running, they…ROSE! He looked round the deserted ally. He groaned again as he stood, now rubbing the point of his head that had impacted on the bin. He had to find her, but how? He took out his sonic screwdriver; glad he hadn't been mugged while he was out cold. He had to find out for sure how that man had died. So he would have to finish the scan, then he could get to the search for Rose.

He walked back to the morgue, but as he came closer to the window that he and Rose had jumped from before. he spied someone hiding in the tree. He crept closer making no sound. He stood looking at the young man in the tree for about 10 minutes. It was the guy from before, which had jumped through the window before them, he was sure. So what was he doing up there? Perhaps he would have seen what had happened to Rose. So with that in mind. He thought it was time to introduce himself.

" Hello, What you doing up there then?" he watched as the man nearly jumped out of his skin, the doctor just keep his eyes on, him, wearing his trademark grin.

"What you want? I aint done nothing. You a coppa?"

"No I'm the Doctor. Who are you then?"

"What it to you? I don't have to tell you anything" Billy sneered as he jumped down; he turned from this strange man in the leather jacket. But was stopped by the man laying his hand on Billy's arm

"Look, I need to find my friend. She's an attractive blonde. Often gets herself into trouble. I just need to know if you have seen her," the man was almost pleading.

"Ok mate. I seen her. But you have to tell me what you were doing in there first" he indicated with his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the morgue. The doctor looked at the morgue then back at the young man.

"I went to find out how that man in the paper died."

"Did you find out how?"

"No, cause you got spotted and we had to run, and my friend vanished. Not to mention the bruise on my head. She won't let me live this down in a hurry, I mean. Knocked out by a bin." The Doctor rambled, ice blue eyes boring into the youth. Making him unnerved. "Now tell me where my friend is.

"The Skulls got her." He sated simply, sighing.

"Oh I haven't got time for your petty squabbles. Where will they have taken her?"

"They are not petty squabbles, my brother might be dead because of them. That's why I'm going back in there. To see if it is him. I have to know" he looked hard at the man now, as if daring him to report him. But the man just put that annoying smile back on his face.

"Ok. Then I'll go with you."

"What? No your not. What you following me for?"

"Well after we been in there. You're going to take me to my friend."

"Oooh no. That's in the middle of Skull territory. Look Doctor was it?" the doctor nodded in response. " I'd forget about your friend. She probably dead by now"

"Don't say that, she'll be fine. They have no reason to harm her." The mans voice had dropped to a deadly tone, making Billy take a step back from him. But he had enough courage to respond to his last statement.

"If she is still alive, when you find her, you may wish she had been killed, would have been a lot less painful" he turned back to the morgue. Missing the cold dread and fear on the Doctors face, it was there only an instant. Then the hard mask replaced it. Hidden. Only visible now in those ice blue eyes.

Rose awoke to cold, bone numbing cold. But unfortunately not cold enough to null the pain in her face, or her arms and legs. She rose slowly groaning in the darkness. She took stock of her surroundings, she was in what seemed to be a cage and chained.

"Great" her sarcastic tone not totally lost in the dark. She looked past the cage. She saw what looked like a warehouse, like the kind you get in American movies. Like by the docks or something. As if to confirm this she heard a horn of a boat. It was dark, but here and there were fires in steel drums. Around them were sleeping forms. She watched drawn to the fire, it danced as if alive, as if she could feel its warmth all the way over here. But then a breeze would howl through the gaps in the corrugated metal frame. It would burst the warm bubble, her form shivering teeth chattering.

"Here" she jumped at the sound of a voice close to here ear. She turned to she a lad, couldn't be older than 16. He had in his hand a mug of something, whatever it was, it was steaming hot. She wrapped her hands round it gratefully, taking it through a hole in the mesh of the cage, it was like a hatch, that the one inside the cage would pass products through, once people had signed for it.

"Thanks" she took a sip, it wasn't tea. But a coffee. Industrial strength by the way it made her wake up so much.. " What's your name?"

"Ben, what's yours miss?"

"Rose. Where am I Ben?"

"Your in a warehouse at the docks, though you probably guessed that. This is the hideout of the Skulls. Your Dogan's property now."

"Property! I am no one's property" Rose went right up to the cage, her tone low in quite fury.

"Shhh! Not so loud. If they find out I've been talking to you. Let alone give you something to drink."

"Sorry, but I am no one's property Ben. I am not an object, a toy."

"Look, let me give you some advice Rose, do what they tell you. It will be easier on you."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm getting out of here" Rose tugged at the chains, looking to the handcuffs. They clinked, and Ben tried to shush her.

"Rose. Stop it. What can you hope to do?"

"One, I'll get out of here. And two my friend will find me."

"Must be some friend, to brave facing them"

"He's my best friend. But I hope to get out of here before he comes. Saving me from you lot ain't worth his time" she smiled at this. Picturing his smile and eyes. Him making fun at her being caught not by aliens. But a common street gang. Oh how she hope she would be there to take that. She would have him do it for as long as he liked.

"I wish I could help you rose, I really do. But they'll kill me. Oh Speedy's back with Mick. I ave to go. Sorry Rose." Ben shuffled back into the darkness. There were shouts, as the one Ben had called speedy told everyone that Mick was here. She watched as two forms walked forward. She recognised them from before. The one in front had been the one that had hit her. She listened to them to talking.

"Mick, about time."

"What's up Dogan? Scratched her again" Mick asked. He looked to be in his 50's hair already white. In his mouth was a large cigar, which stuck out from one side. He wore a blue full mechanic suit. Stained with oil and various paint.

"I didn't scratch her"

"No you never do. What's with the girl?" he Pointed Rose, she stopped what she was trying to do.

" Nothing Mick. Pretend you don't see her ok?"

"Hard to miss such a beauty, but fair enough. Were ya baby then? Lets look at her."

They walked off into the darkness, and then some floodlights came on, illuminating a black car. Rose rolled her eyes, men and machines. She watched as the man Mick tended to the car, like a man to a woman. Rose sat on the ground. Huffing out her breath. She closed her eyes a moment. It was then that she heard it. A slimy wet sound. She turned her head to the side, something glistened like wet leather. For a moment, But only for a moment she thought it might be the Doctor. But when she saw one of the gang, lying in front of this thing, being smothered by it, like a huge slug. She realised it wasn't the Doctor. She watched, mouth wide, as the man screamed in agony. The gang members turned as one and screamed. Pulling fourth their guns, and in the middle of all this was Rose's cage.

"Fantastic" was the last thing she thought as she dived to the deck.

The Doctor and his new friend Billy had returned to the morgue and found that indeed the body was that of Billy's brother Rob. Now they walked through the night. Billy had been deathly quiet since he had seen the grim remains that had been his find Rose.

" Look I'm sorry about your brother. But I need to find my friend."

" What could have done that to him?"

"I don't know. But please, she doesn't deserve this."

"And you think we do? You don't know anything."

"Oh please, some squabble over land? Cars? Is it really worth people dying for? Was it worth Rob's death." Billy deflated at those words. "No, didn't think so. So take me to my friend"

"Fine. But once we get there. Your on your own" Billy quickened his steps. The Doctor mumbled under his breath before he followed him. "Wouldn't be the first time."

The Doctor looked on as they neared Manhattan docks. He could see the cranes in the darkness, like some towering machine, waiting to walk across the landscape. Over the black void that was the water, he could see lights twinkling, as the boats went to and fro. He could hear the faint tinkling of the bell, which rested on the sea buoy. The smog was weaker hear, blown away by the sea breeze. The Doctor had wondered on why there was so much smog over the place. Billy, wanting to get off the subject of his brother had told him that it was the factories to the north. They supplied power to Justicum prison. But they couldn't afford to pay high price to make a large nuclear power station. So they had opted for the cheaper coal burning, and then pumped in seawater to boil for steam. These places went 24/7. He had wondered why they needed so much power. But Billy explained that the prison was bigger than it looked.

"How'd you mean?" the Doctor asked

" Justicum Prison is what used to be Alkertraz"

"What? But that small place shouldn't need so much power."

"Well as I said. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor smiled at that "the main complex is underground. They say it stretches for miles. There are also rumours of torture. Though there was no proof find. But I know once you go in. you don't get out."

"What ever possessed the to build the place?"

"To deal with the gangs. This place had become a war zone. So they passes a bill, that is you were even suspected of being in a gang. Or doing anything gang related you get forcefully arrested, and dragged off to Justicum."

"What no trial?" Billy shook his head in response. The Doctor was about to ask more when gunfire split open the quite night in amidst them were screams of terror.

"ROSE!" The Doctor ran to the warehouse, as the sound of car engines roared t life, he just had time to jump out of the way as a black car roared out of the open warehouse, following them were several other cars. Then men and women, screaming wide-eyed terror.

"Whoa, something scared the hell out of the Skulls" Billy noted, as he ran next to the Doctor who was couched on the ground after jumping out of the way. He made no comment as he rose quickly to his feet and ran into the now abandoned hide out. He paid no attention as Billy followed him.

"Rose!" no reply he tried again "ROSE" but only his echo greeted him.

"If they haven't taken her with them. They would have left her in the cage."

"The cage?"

"Yeah, I was caught once, they tried to make my brother back off by threatening to kill me. But he got me out. It's over this way."

As they came to the cage, he could clearly see the form lying chained on the floor. He could see the blood on her jacket, also as it seeped onto the floor. Then seeing all the empty bullet casings. He came to the inevitable conclusion."

"Sorry Doctor. But I don't think you want to see this" Billy had turned, obscuring The Doctors view of the cage. But he just pushed past Billy, and then saw the cage.

"ROSE!" he ran forward, almost colliding with the cage door, sending empty casings skittering across the floor. He shook the door.

"Open damn you, ROSE. Come on Rose. You have to be fine." He took out his sonic screwdriver, the lock yielded quickly and he collapsed to his knees at her side. He stopped frozen for a moment, as if afraid. Then he gently rolled her over. His face in pain as he saw the bruise on he face. He places his fingers at the joint of her neck, and found a pulse. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Also it was if his heart had resumed to beat, free from the clamp like hold.

"Rose, come on you stupid ape, open you eyes"

"Who…you…calling…. stupid…. ow" came a mumbled response.

"Me now open your eyes" he watched with relief as she opened her eyes, she blinked them a few times to get them into focus. Then her eyes locked onto his. She saw he pain and fear there.

"Hey" she rasped

"Hey, what hurts?"

"Arm does, think I got nicked by a stray bullet." The Doctor gently touched her face, pain again deep in his eyes. She knew he must have looked a right mess; he was now gently tracing the bruise with his thumb. She raised her hand to touch his.

"Not your fault ok?"

He didn't reply, just looked at her. Then he looked to her exposed arm. There were loads of little pinprick holes, still oozing blood.

"What did they do to you?" she looked at the arks, and then her face screwed up in thought. Suddenly she went ridged, fear came to her eyes.

"We have to get out of here, it might still be around."

"What?"

" A huge creature, it looked kinda like a slug. It ate a guy over there, oh god, he screamed so much. That's when they started shooting. I remember diving to the ground, then the pain in y arm. Then…. oh god. It grabbed me…through the mesh. It had like I don't now…looked like tendrils. They stuck in my arm. It hurt so bad. I must have passed out." She held the Doctor in a tight grip by his leather jacket. He hugged her. Then stood.

"It must have run off. But lets get you out of here" he made quick work of the cuffs. He stood helping rose to stand. She was a bit shaky. It was then they heard the sirens.

"We have to get out of here. I don't fancy a trip to Justicum. You two best come to my place. Its closer than where the morgue was." The Doctor nodded. But before he left he went over to where rose had said that man was. Where the creature had made him scream. He found the body…. looking exactly like Rob…Mummified.


	5. Chapter 4

KITG: well here you go. The next chap.

Chapter 5

Dogan pulled the firebird to an abrupt stop, tires squealing. In the back Mick had tight hold of the handrail of the back seat. Griff was likewise in the front seat. All around them the other Skull cars took their positions, three to the right, and three to the left, each a varying style of muscle car.

"What now Dogan?"

"We go back" Dogan had a white knuckled hold on the wheel. His anger fairly radiating off him

"Go back! Are you kiddin man? That thing…what ever it was, it was going to kill us. And you saw. Bullets didn't even phase it. What we going to do?" Griff replied, wide –eyed in disbelief. His face in a joking frown.

"No Griff. I ain't joking. We go back. That thing can't have been real. It was sum trick of the Death Angels. Bet it was to get that girl so they could get the dough. We go back and get ready to pay them back." A maniacal glint took form in Dogan's eyes. Griff knew better than to argue when he was like this. He took hold once more as Dogan put his foot down, the engine roared as the back end fishtailed and the tires found purchase, and he was gone down the winding roads.

When they returned to the hideout, they found the police strangely lacking.

"Hey, where the cops? Thought they would be swarming the place after all that." Mick asked, scanning the scene. Yes there was police tape, the white and blue strip cordoning off the warehouse. But any other sign of the Police could not be found.

"Lets just say me and the pigs have an understanding." He laughed at the irony.

"What do ya mean Dogan?"

"How'd ya think the Lian Li were caught Mick." Griff sneered at the mechanic. They pulled into the warehouse. One of the gang switched on the lights. The bullet shells glistening like gold over the floor. All shapes and sizes. None less deadly than the other. The body of John was gone. No great loss. He had been a newbie, a sniveling boy; he would have been used as a scapegoat. Or cannon fodder at some point anyway. So Dogan didn't care what they did with the body.

The other members of the gang, about 30 of them, all filtered into the warehouse. They looked around, guns drawn for any sign of the thing that had killed John. Dogan turned to his Gang.

"Put those damn guns away, you thick numb skulls. It was a trick. That thing couldn't be real. It was a trick of the Death Angels. Now clean this place up. We have work to do." He watched as his men scattered about, cleaning up the discarded shells. He watched as some of them left the warehouse. No doubt to get pizza, or a Chinese. Thinking on that he grabbed the nearest one, sent him off to get him a Chinese. He turned then to Mick.

" Finish what you need to do to her. Then I'll pay ya"

"No prob Dogan. It'll take me about 10 minutes. Once I'm done, don't let anyone near her for about 2 hours. Till the paint dries." Dogan nodded in response. Mick turned to the car to finish the job he had started. He thought on what had brought him to this. He had been just a normal everyday mechanic. Fixed old ladies cars. Anything. And he got by. Him and his son. Then his son had died in a gang shoot out. He had gone to Dogan, to kill him actually. But he had found out, that it hadn't been the Skulls. But the Death Angels. So he had become Dogan's mechanic. Helped him, and got well paid for it too. But did that make him any better than those that had killed his son? It didn't matter now, if he was looking for absolution. That had passed they day he had helped kill a death Angel. Now he was an empty shell, putting on a smile. Going back and forth in life. Doing what he was told. That was all. He wiped his hands on his cloth in his back pocket, satisfied with his work. He returned to Dogan, finding him standing round a metal table. On it was a map, showing the other part of town, the Death Angels territory. Around him were his commanders. That's the only way he could describe them. They were his loyal. They would command small groups of the gang in a fight. With Griff being his second in command.

"I'm done Dogan." Dogan nodded and walked over to his car. Opening the glove box, he took out a box. Inside was quite a lot of money. All in 20-dollar bills, he grabbed a handful. About 800 dollars worth. And just shoved it into Mick's hands.

"Good job as always Mick. And I don't have to tell you…."

"Don't worry Dogan. I know the routine. Mum's the word. I ain't seen nothing."

"Good. Now I'll get one of the guys to give you a lift back."

"Don't bother, I could do with the walk. See ya boss" Mick tuned waving his hand in a brief gesture. Then placing another cigar in his mouth, walked from the warehouse.

Dogan turned back to his gang members. He continued his plan, outlining how and when they were going to attack. Each word that parted his anger set lips was punctuated with him stabbing his knife into various spots of the map.

"We'll move in three days. By the end of this…..either they will be dead…..or will be set to Justicum..Wishing that I had killed them. They will pay for taking the Skirt too"

The Doctor followed Billy to where he said the hideout was, they had walked all they way from the docks to the industrial part of the city; the Doctor had wanted to get a Taxi. But Billy had explained that curfew was now in effect. If you didn't have papers, you were screwed, straight down to the processing station. If they even suspected you were in a gang, one-way trip to Justicum. So they had walked several miles, Rose seemed to be getting worse, she swayed on her feet, having a hard time keeping up. The Doctor put an arm round her waist, holding her close to him, giving her support.

"Thanks" she mumbled, her voice slurred.

"Your welcome Rose Tyler, after all, I love rescuing damsels in distress, and your always in distress" he flashed her his insane smile.

"Oi" she went to punch him lightly on the shoulder, but it was her that winced in pain. She gasped as her knees gave out. He lowered her gently to the floor. It was then he noticed her whole body shivering. He cursed himself, the cold was bone biting, but he didn't feel it to the degree she must. He shrugged off his leather jacket and covered her shivering form in it.

"Sorry Doctor, your right I'm always a pain"

"Says the woman who has saved my life how many times. Come on you silly ape" he picked her up then, holding her to his chest. Her felt her snuggle up to him. And smiled at the words she spoke.

"Remind me to punch you later" she fisted his jumper as she let out another his of pain, her body racked with shivers. He needed to get her somewhere warm, so he could see the full extent of her injuries. He had a feeling it was something more than shock, and that worried him. What ever it was that she had seen, and that had latched onto her, might have put something into her system. He looked down when he felt her slump against him, concern blazed through him like a knife.

"I thought you said it was nearer" the Doctor snapped, his face an unnerving mask.

"It's just round this corner" Billy replied.

They turned the corner, round one of the new industrial factories. There before them was a large derelict factory, though from the initial fog hazed view, you would be forgiven for thinking it a church. It was interracially carved, gargoyles adorned various buttresses. Around this was a wire fence topped with razor wire, signs here and there marked the place condemned. In the haze he saw an old sign,

"_Cement inc. garden ornaments, and other designs made to order."_ They came to the Gate, one of the gang members looked shocked to see Billy, and he gave the Doctor a hard stare. But with a word from Billy they left him alone. They walked to what looked like the main office, in the abandoned yard, the doctor could make out cement statues here and there, and some were of angels. Some fairies. All kind of garden ointment you could think of. Some intact, some broken beyond recognition. They walked into the building itself, past more gang members. Once in the main factory area, the doctor was once again thinking that this had been intended as something beside a factory, inside the ceiling as carved like a cathedral roof. Paintings of angels adorned it; this was broken however by the pillars holding the ceiling aloft, where you could expect great stone columns, there instead was rusting steels girders. As if they ran out of money while building and hashed it together. Which in fact was not far from the truth. Billy led them to a back room, again confirming his thoughts. Inside were mold encrusted wood panels, the red carpet lost it luster through the passage of time. Against the back wall was a foldaway wire bed, the sheets looked clean though, and new. Billy indicated the bed.

"You can lay her there. I've got to talk to the others. I'll bring you two something to eat and drink in a while. But I'll go and get you a bowl of hot water and some bandages." He turned from the room without waiting to see if the Doctor said anything, closing the door behind him. The Doctor laid Rose gently down on the bed, pulling his leather jacket from her. He then took her other jacket off, so she only had her T-shirt on. He could now see the wound the bullet had caused. He reached over to his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He ran the blue beam over the wound; it closed after a little time, leaving only a slight pink mark, which he knew would fade in time. He then looked to her arm where she said the thing had grabbed her. He scanned it with the screwdriver. As he had feared, it noted there was a foreign agent in her blood stream. Making her body fight back. That was why she was shivering. But it looked like her body had just about dealt with it. Must not have been a high dose. He healed the pinprick wounds the same as he had her shoulder. Billy returned with a bowl of warm water, a cloth and the bandages he had promised. He laid them on the floor then turned and left, not noticing that that the wounds were gone.

The Doctor turned back to Rose. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and began cleaning the dried blood from her arm and shoulder. He then began to clean the dirt and grim from her face. Marveling how this human could still look beautiful covered in dirt. He would have to leave the bruise, otherwise they might ask acquired questions. Once he was happy she was settled, he pulled the cover over her, she snuggled into the cover, the shivers finally subsiding. He stood up once more, reclaiming his jacket from the end of the bed. He took started scanning the room with the screwdriver, trying to find out how many people were near by. It told him there was two standing outside the door. He opened it, the two men, who could only be there to guard him, snapped round.

"Hello there, nice day isn't it." They looked confused a moment, but snapped to attention when he tried to walk past them.

"Where do you thing your going?"

"Just for a walk"

"Don't think so mate." They raised weapons, forcing the Doctor to take a step back into the room. "Billy told us to make sure you stat here till he gets back."

"What don't you trust me?"

"No" the shut the door, and locked it this time. He huffed in annoyance, like that could stop him. But he might as well wait. He needed answers and right now Billy was the only on with them. He turned when he heard Rose moan in her sleep.

"Yeah, you sleep while I do all the work, lazy ape"

"Punch you" came a sleepy response. He smiled to himself. He walked over and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, placing his hands in his lap. He looked at her and smiled.

"No you won't" he was promptly smacked round the head by a sleepy hand. He grumbled to himself. She even manages to hit him in her sleep…….

Billy had walked back after leaving the Doctor with the girl. He needed to talk to Adam. He needed to know what was going on. As usual he found Adam round the Map, marking where the Skulls had attack and trying to think up a response. He looked up as Billy entered, a great smile lighting his face. He walked round the table and hugged Billy.

"Billy my man.. Where have you been? We thought the filth got you or something"

"I went to see if it was Rob"

"Oh Billy, you shouldn't have gone. You would have walked right into the Yakuza raid."

"What" Billy looked shocked. "That was the Yakuza the cops were shooting at? But I saw the Skulls there."

"Yeah, that was them. Skulls set them up. They been sent to Justicum"

"What we going to do Adam? If the Skulls are working hand in hand with Justicum……what are we going to do?"

"I've been trying to think up a plan, but it doesn't look good. A lot of the gang is falling apart now Rob is gone. We are going to have to tread carefully. So what's this I hear about you bringing friends?"

'They were in the morgue, when I jumped out they followed. But the girl got caught by the Skulls. I helped the guy find her."

"You went to the Skulls base! That was stupid Billy, we don't need top lose you that quick"

"It might have been better, I'm not a leader Adam. You should be in charge."

"No one ever thinks they are ready to lead, if you do.. That proves that you aren't. You'll do fine Billy. Come on you must be hungry. Lets get something to eat."

"Yeah, but I had better grab those two something too" Billy thought, remembering the Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah, well get some sandwiches then go and meet your new friends" the two walked from the room, unknowing of the one spying on them.

KITG: there you go guys, another chapter. Hope it still keeping your interest. Please review. So I know it ok.


	6. Chapter 5

KITG: Hello there again. Here the next chapter. Hope it ok. It's time we got a glimpse inside Justicum.

Chapter 5

Lights in the cold sterile control room winked on and off. To an observer it looked like Christmas tree lights, though their function was a lot more sinister in reality. They showed the status of prisoner containment, interrogation…. and genetic mutation. The numerous screens that adorned the walls revealing the amount of prisoners held within this establishment. As you would come to expect of a prison, it showed barred cells, the prisoners held within, either sleeping or finding other things to amuse themselves in their fight against boredom. Others showed torture beyond humane, though any torture was not humane in most civilized species. But this place was far from what you would call civilized. Yes they played the part, shaking hands exchanging pleasantries on the surface. But when the civilized visitors and dignitaries left. The masks fell. Revealing something more terrible in the universe. The cold calculating evil, which was human lust for power.  
In this place of horror the governor walked, the hallways cold, un-inviting in their steel, sterile embrace. The floresant lights giving a harsh glow as he passed. His black suit a stark contrast to the blazing light, making him look more like a shadow than in the bright corridors. As he walked he passed certain sections of the wall that had thick glass instead of the shiny new-looking steel. He looked at the experiments within, seeing grotesque things that he had known once to be human. They writhed and cried out, though he could hear nothing through the soundproof walls. He passed through an adjacent room to the one which held this sight. The governor was a small man, almost stunted in his growth, stumpy but was wide around the waist. For all intense purposes if you passed him on the streets of New York, you would be forgiven for thinking he was a mafia godfather. Truth be told he as a lot like a mafia Godfather, he had the connections, the muscle. The main difference between the governor and a real Mafia boss, was what he was doing was backed by the powers that be. Biological research was much sought after these days. Think of it. A genetically modified soldier, he would feel no pain, no fear, he would be immune to all chemical war-fair. The perfect killer. And where to draw such abilities? Alien DNA. Roswell, Area 51, you name it; they would have found out about it and used it to their advantage. So here he was. His black hair slicked back to the base of his skull. In this place he was only known as the governor, though his real name was Anthony Formosa. Governor would do here though. He turned his brown eyes to the right as one of the doctors came in from the lab; blazing green eyes met those of the Governor.

"Governor" the doctor nodded his head.

"Marcus. What is the status of the subjects?"

"Not good sir, all have mutated beyond our control, so this is the next batch"

"At this rate Marcus, you'll be running out of subjects. And you know the higher ups want results. Ones they can use. I need something to tell them."

"Well sir, the animal projects have worked well. Project Raven is ready for deployment. As is the Project Set. Project Anubis needs a little more work. The integration of the cyber implants are proving a little more troublesome than expected. But we expect good results by the end of the week."

"What of the human subjects. There must be something"

"They hold for a while sir, we even had one able to breath underwater, by splicing Shark DNA with some of the Alien DNA found at the London explosion in 2006. You know the one at 10 Downing Street. But…well see the results yourself' Marcus reached over to one of the walls, his thin form, face sharp with a prominent nose, his face like that of a killer, gaunt. His emerald green eyes blazing with intense knowledge and need to discover more, making them almost seem ablaze. He depressed a button and a box control located on the wall, the Silver steel retracted upwards. This reveals a steel cell, the bulletproof glass protecting them from the monster within. What had once been human now lost. The head like that of a shark, row upon row of teeth, the eyes white with large black centers. The skin a dull gray. Its arms hanging like that of an orangutan. Though its hand had three digits, each with huge claws protruding. Its body gave the deception it was a lumbering brute. But Marcus knew better. The reflexes sharp as a shark. Though he believed the arms were the products of the alien DNA. Through the shark it had heightened sense of smell, able to locate the tiniest speck of blood. But it was also able to detect pheromones. Like that given off by adrenalin.

"Hum, I see what you mean. This is just a bit obvious. Though they might be of use. Do they take orders?" as if in reply the creature ran full speed at the glass. Both men took an involuntary step back

"Not as yet. They would have to be implanted with the cyber control chip before that would occur."

"Do it on this one. I might have a use for him guarding the lower sewers. Had some of the inmates try to escape through there the other day, this would be a good deterrent."

"As you command governor"

"How are the inmate levels?"

"I'm afraid to say they are low, we have gone through 1142 of the 2000 we had housed. Due to the fact we have basically solved New York's homeless problem" he stated this with a smirk, Justicum had held a lot more than 2000, but these days. " But due to the fact we only have the influx of Gangs our stock is running low."

"Hum. I will have to arrange another Raid for you. Any preference?"

"Not too fussed sir. Though the Lain Li had not been too good a specimen. Too much cocaine users among them. Maybe a clean bunches if you can manage it."

"Well they are few and far between. But it would appear the Death Angels have been causing some trouble. Will they do Marcus?"

"Hum. Yes. From what I hear they are a large group, will fill the prison a bit. But is it wise giving the Skulls that much power?" The governor smiled and turned from the lab, he stopped at the door, turning back to Marcus.

"Oh Marcus…. what can be given…. Can just as easily taken back" with a swish of the hydraulic doors Marcus was left alone in the lab observation room. He looked in seeing the new subject go into convulsions. He sighed yet another failure

Oh well. He would have more to play with soon. He looked back at the door. Yes this Governor was a man after his own heart. As he turned back to see the bodies last convulsion, the monitors within showing the flat line; he removed he surgical hat and went to find some well deserved rest. Well…well deserved in his book anyway.

Anthony was now wandering through what he considered the more comfortable of Justicum. He was walking down the wood paneled halls that ended in his office. He had amassed quite a good paycheck for keeping a lid on what happened here. So he could afford the luxuries in life. In truth he practically lived here. He did have a large house outside the compound. But being on the island of Alkertaz. It was too much hassle. If there was a situation. It would take him time he couldn't afford to waste to get back. He opened the thick door and walked into the interior of his office, again as in the hallway the wood paneling pervaded. The carpet a rich purple. In it's center was a tiger skin rug. In various places were potted plants. Though a three-story bench, ending at shoulder height, dominated one wall. This was covered with numerous Bonsai trees. Each of varying design and setting. Some set in a Japanese diorama. Depicting either a rock in the middle of a river, the tree grasping to its surface. To the largest, With miniature model of a shogun palace. This was his vice. He had grown some of these since childhood. He would spend most of his time cutting and looking after their welfare. Growing new from seed. Wiring them into the shape to they would grow as he directed.  
This carried over to his work. As if with a sickly Bonsai that would be stripped from the healthy. If you did not conform. You went missing from your cell very quickly.

He took his seat at the desk. The large red leather chair enveloped his form, creaking as it did so. He ran his hands slowly over the Dragon carved heads on each armrest. Then reached for his phone. Dialing a number he used all to often he waited for it to be answered. 5 rings later it was.

"Dogan, what ya need Governor"

"The death angels"

"Will be my pleasure" the sneer not lost down the phone.

"When can you arrange it Dogan?"

"Well I was planning to kill them tomorrow night. But giving them to you is much better. My car needs a new chrome engine parts and turbo. So were all happy. Well everyone except the angels," he snorted down the phone at Anthony. He would love to put Dogan in with the rest of them…and perhaps he might at that, let the Skulls find a new leader.

Putting down the phone, Anthony smiled to himself. It was going to be an interesting night. He rose walking over to the window, watching the snow begin to fall again. Yes. A very interesting night.

Dogan turned to his gang as he placed his mobile back in his pocket.

"What's the word boss?" Griff asked

"We move tomorrow as planned. Though there is a slight change. The Governor and his lackeys are going to make an appearance. Seems the Death Angels are going on a one-way trip." Dogan began to laugh, soon all his gang were joining in. they would rule this city.

It found the air ducts. Everything needed air. It had slithered inside, fairly groaning in pleasure at the pain that emanated from the bowls of this place. It searched, passing grill after grill. Higher it went above ground level. As it past a grate showing a wood paneled interior, it lingered watching the form by the window. Sensing the confident manner of this one. Hum. It may find this one of use. But it would have to find out its power. It continued on, it's need to feed making itself known in it's being. It traveled on, lower below the ground. The smell of sterile corridors assaulting its senses. Finally it found what it was looking for. Three living things milled in a blackened room. This would seem strange to some. Would be recognized by others. But it cared not for the room. It slinked through the grate as slime. The steel grate not hindering its passage. It passed through like waster, leaving the grate itself intact. It went over to the living things. It gorged, making them scream, then slunk away. As it re-entered the grate it slammed shut on some mechanism leaving the mummified bodies of the mutated begins that used to be in the Lain Li gang, to be turned to ash in the incinerator……….

KITG: well there you go, hope you got the feel of the place, and an inkling as to what is going on. Let me know if you liked it. And see you nest time.


	7. Chapter 6

KITG: hello again guys, sorry for the wait. But my best mate's brother died in a motorbike accident, so I've been trying to help my mate out.

Rose turned over; snuggling into the covers around her, slumber still having its hold. Then she got the strange feeling of being watched. She peeked open one eye, to be met with ice blue looking straight back at her. She yelped sitting up, only to hear the Doctor giggle at her.

"Blimey Doctor! Trying to give a girl a heart attack?" she gasped, glaring at him.

"Well, you shouldn't be such a lazy ape should you" he smirked, that grin so infuriating. "Now I think.." what ever he thought was cut off by the pillow that whacked him in the face. He glared at her, she replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Well that's nice, I rescue you, then have to carry you. Then heal you. And that's the thanks I get. A pillow in the face. Well" he grumbled sitting down on a chair, turning his back to her. She smiled; he was acting like a five year old. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

"I am eternally grateful to you oh great Doctor. Please forgive my impudence"

"Well as long as you know your place" he smirked, back to their usual banter. But if she had looked into his eyes, she would have seen his relief that she was ok.

"So obvious question. Where are we?"

"In an old garden ornament factory, though between you and me it was never meant to be one. William Fortenth really wanted this to be a church, but ran out of money. Sad story actually he…" Rose cut him off before he could go into one of his rants

"That's Nice Doctor, but what are we doing here?"

"Well you remember you told me about that monster? Well it put a kind of poison in your system seemed to be attacking your nerves, causing pain. Luckily it seemed to be a small dose. But your body tried to fight it off. But due to it being alien, it nearly caused your body to go into anaphylactic shock. Hence the shivering."

"Right remember that"

"Billy said this place was closer, so we brought you her. So I could take a look at you." He finished; he looked to her face, his eyes darkening when they beheld the bruise on her cheek. "Are you ok Rose?"

"Yeah feel fine, just the same old same old. Who's Billy?"

"Billy is the new leader of the Death Angels and Brother to the body in the morgue. We met him as he exited via the window" the doctor imitated diving through a window by putting his hands together and pushing them out before him as if diving into water.

"So that was him? So what's going on?" she walked and sat back down on the bed. Rose rubbed her face but stopped with a grimace as she came into contact with the bruise on her cheek. The Doctor rose from the chair to sit beside her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure you're ok Rose?" he gently stroked the bruise with his thumb. She smiled at him. She knew the reason behind this. Ever since the episode with the Dalek, where he thought he had caused her death, he had become fiercely protective of her. She was coming to realize how much he needed her. She remembered back to when she had asked him to go and see her father. She had said some awful things to him. When she had seen him die. Had been the cause of it; she realized too how much she also needed him.

"Rose?" she was brought back to the present by his concerned voice.

"Doctor, stop worrying. I'm fine ok? And it wasn't your fault." She looked him straight in the eyes, the ice blue blazing with his concern, and pain that he had brought her into danger again.

"I brought you here, so it is kind of my fault" he was looking at their joined hands. She sighed.

"Don't make me pull your ears" he looked up at her in mock horror that she would even think of doing such a thing. All the while marveling that this human could so easily read him, and inject humor when he needed it. To make him smile or laugh. Letting him know that she would never blame him for what happened. Just like she didn't blame him with the Dalek. Letting him know that if she had a problem, he would soon know about it. She had never been afraid to stand up to him. He glared at her, placing his hands over his ears.

"Leave the ears out of this" she giggled at his serious face, but didn't hold for long because he couldn't keep a straight face.

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to find that creature that hurt you. I think it might be the reason for the mummified bodies."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No and that's what worries me"

Wow, the great Doctor doesn't know a monster. Well this is a red letter day" He glared at her "sorry"

"We need to get out of here ad get back to that warehouse at the docks" he watched her shiver. "You don't need to come Rose"

"What and let you have all the fun? Never" She bumped him with her shoulder, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth in that cute way of hers.

Just then the door opened to reveal Billy with one other. This one was a strong looking, his hair like platinum, tied back in a long ponytail. Rose watched as this newcomer looked at the Doctor with a measuring eye, trying to tell if he was a threat.

"Good to see your friend is up Doctor." Billy said, then turned to Rose "Hi there, my names Billy. You must be Rose"

"Hi."

"This is my second in command Adam."

"You make it sound as if there's a war going on"

"This is a war little lady" Rose took an instant dislike to this one. No one called her that.

"Oh please. A little squabble over who gets the best tourist spot" the Doctor snarled.

"I told you before Doctor! This is not some little squabble. People are being killed. The Skulls have to be stopped."

"As usual, you stupid little apes don't know what's going on under your nose's. There is something killing your friends and family, and you continue your little gang war."

"You make it sound like there's a boogieman out there"

"Boogieman, monster. Whatever you want to call it. It will go bump in the night and it has been killing your friends. Including your brother Billy"

"What do you mean?"

"Billy. Don't listen to this rubbish. They have to go. We have an attack to plan" Adam turned away disgusted. Rose watched him go, but looked up when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Come on Rose. Lets go monster hunting" he pulled her out the door, giving Adam and Billy a cold look. They walked through the main hall, Rose now seeing what the Doctor meant about it not always being a factory. The architecture was beautiful..or it had been. They were just about to leave through the front when the sound of gunshots rang out. Windows smashed; plaster and limestone fell to the floor as bullets ricocheted. The Doctor pushed Rose to the floor, covering her with his body. The death Angels ran about, grabbing guns to return Fire, Rose watched them run around sad in the knowledge that no doubt some would be killed. She turned her face so she could look at the Doctor. His face was a mask, but she could see the rage in his eyes. He looked down then, his eyes meeting hers.

" Getting a feeling of daja vu?" she said she saw him smile just a little. Then the night was rent with the wail of approaching sirens. That's when the Death Angels began to scatter, trying to escape. Shouts of the fear. That Justicum was coming. They ran from the fire exits, once they would have welcomed the bride and groom, but now they offered salvation. But that was dashed as they threw open the doors, harsh search lights their reward. Then Dark forms surged in, machine-guns in hand, their suits of pitch black, a strange symbol on the chest. A shield with a chain about it. The Death angels backed up, away from the guns. Escape now lost to them. The Doctor and Rose were caught in the middle of all this. Outside they could hear someone shouting.

"Hey, you can't do this. The governor and I had an agreement."

Into the Room came Dogan, at gunpoint like the rest. His gang was pushed into the circle of bodies. Then they were led from the factory. There were about 5 armored vans waiting to take them away, they were herded in like sheep, packed like sardines. The Doctor tried to make his way to the outside the ring of bodies. He held tightly to Rose's hands, trying to get them out of this situation. As he got to the men in black, their guns at the ready.

"Look there's been a mistake, were…" the Doctor was cut off as one of the guards jammed the butt of his gun hard into the Doctor's stomach; he doubled over with a grunt of pain.

"Hey what you do that for! Hey Ow…." Rose had come rushing to his aid, but the one that had hurt the Doctor, grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her flush to him.

"Well ain't this a feisty one!" All the men close started to laugh as she tried to struggle. The Doctor tried to come to her aid, silence fell as those near cocked their guns and pointed them at the Doctor.

"Please don't. Don't hurt him" Rose pleaded, grimacing as he pulled her hair again, bringing her head back, exposing her neck and the top of her breasts, ogling her.

"Now what would you give me, to keep your little friend alive hmmm?" his slimy voice making her shiver, The Doctor's face set as cold as steel, his eyes blazing in blue incandescing fury. But he dare not move incase he endangered her more. But he vowed he make him pay if he hurt her. He watched as the man let go of his gun, it dropped by is side the black strap on his shoulder keeping it close. His now free hand went to Rose's jaw, cupping her face. The Doctor on Reflex took a step forward; the guard holding Rose looked up them motioned to the men either side of him.

"Hold him" they came forward and each took the Doctors arm in a vice like grip.

"Let her go!" the Doctor growled low.

"You ain't in any position to demand anything boy. It's up to her if you live or not!" he laughed at the predicament he had put them in "now sweetheart. What would you give me to let him live huh?" he looked her up and down, face leering. Then a flash caught his eye about her neck. He moved his hands down, smiling as he watched the man in the leather jacket squirm, thinking he was going to touch her. He grabbed hold of the necklace he saw, looking at the gold admiringly; it was very hard to come by these days. With a quick jerk of his hand he snapped the necklace from her neck. The St Christopher gold pendant shining in the searchlights.

"This will do nicely" he shoved her at the Doctor, she fell into his protective embrace, the men having let him go to point their guns at him again. Motioning him into the already full truck.

"Bastard" she muttered, Safe in the Doctors arms. They had to stand upright. The truck lurching as the it began to move.

"Are you ok?" his voice by her ear as she hugged him

"Yeah fine. Kick 'im in the nuts next time I see him!" she growled, making a smile grace his lips.

"What was it he took?" he felt her stiffen.

"It was nothing…just an old necklace"

"Rose!" he knew it was something.

"Honest, it's nothing really. It was just Dad's. Mum gave me it ages ago. He was wearing it when he died" her voice went quiet. The Doctor looked down sadly, he had been there at her Fathers death. Just as she had, he had taken her back to see him. It had been a mistake in some respects. But she had come to know the father that had died when she had been a baby. He squeezed the hug, pledging to her silently that he would get it back for her.

The sounds of whispers and fear ran riot in the small container. Anger growing as they drew closer. All jumped at the big clang above their head then the feeling of weightlessness. The sound of an engine above them and the whopping noise of a helicopter.

"They're transporting us by air" it wasn't long until the container met with the cold stone of a courtyard. The Doors were opened, blinding them again with searchlights

"OUT!"

They all filed out again at gunpoint once more. They lined up in what looked like a prison courtyard. In front of them was a large stage. More guards standing along it. Then a large man in a black suit walked up onto the Stage. He stood before a microphone.

"WELCOME TO JUSTICUM"

KITG: sorry again for keeping you waiting. Please R&R. see ya next time.


	8. Chapter 7

KITG: OK. Another chapter for you. God this was a pain to write. Got the slug monster from planet Anthroniecek. IE. My niece. She been down all week, and she won't leave me alone. She just sits behind me…doing nothing just sitting. Swear she wants to take over the universe. Think the Doctor would help me?

Doctor: Monster? Where.

KITG: there. She my niece.

Doctor: Niece? Oh by Rassilon no. You're on your own.

KITG: WHAT, FAT LOT OF GOOD YOU ARE!

CHAPTER 7

He looked down at the assembled gangs before him; he looked at the scared faces of the women, clinging to their men. Thinking they could protect them. How wrong they were. He smiled at the thought of the scene he knew was about to unfold. He placed himself near the microphone.

" Now. I am the Governor of this place of incarceration. And that is how you will address me. No need to know my name I'm sure you will love your stay here. We have all the creature comforts. Hehehe" his voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiled like he was king of he world, which he was in this place. Saw the gangs look at him with blazing anger in their eyes. And one with ice blue, a protective arm around blonde's shoulders. He didn't seem part of either gang. Interesting. " Now to show you to your rooms, you will split off, male from female. You will do that now without question" he smiled inside at the gasps of females. And the protective outcry of the males.. "Oh and as to the rules? Do all the guards tell you. And we get along fine" he turned, laughing from the raised platform. Nodding to his lead guard. He smirked and motioned to all the guards assembled. They started to elbow their way in separating the Women. They would be taken off to a separate part, cleaned and re-clothed in the prison colors. He looked to the perimeter wall, the searchlights glaring white light blinding all who looked directly at it, but it illuminated the yard below. The harsh cobblestones reflecting the light in their wet sheen. Here and there clumps of snow survived on the grass sticking up in places. He knew by tomorrow the whole place would be deep in snow… no matter. His office was nice and warm, what did he care it they froze? He entered the main complex, trusting his men to get everything sorted. The prison was split into two. On the right the women would be housed, on the left the men. They would have a communal exercise yard. Though a wire fence would cordon even that off.

The warmth greeted him in his office, he walked over to the ornate chest in the corner, and atop it on a silver platter were a crystal decanter and two glasses. The decanter held a brown liquid, which he knew was a finely aged whisky. He poured some in to one of the glasses and turned to sit at his desk. As he sat he heard the report of gunfire. The new inmates must not wish to part with there women. H smiled. Fools, they had worse things to worry about. The governor leaned forward and pressed a button and the COM box on his desk.

"Yes governor"

"Marcus. The new arrivals are here. You may take your pick tomorrow night. Anywhere in particular you want to start?"

"Hum. Perhaps a female splicing, they seem to take kindly to that."

"Very well. Good night Marcus"

"Good night governor" he pressed off the intercom and rose from the desk. Tie to get some sleep he thought. Switching off the light the Governor went to the land of dreams.

They stood as the Governor walked from the raised stage, and then the commotion began as the guards began to separate the men from the women. The Doctor tried to keep hold of Rose and Skirt the area, to find a place to hide…but no such luck. For it would seem the guard from before took an interest in Rose and came forward grabbing her arm. The Doctor was about to tackle the guard when the shots rang out, a gang member falling to the ground and being dragged away. The cobblestones now shining in red relief.

"Doctor don't" Rose whispered to him from the corner of her mouth.

"Be careful Rose, don't give them an excuse to hurt you" the guard was moving closer; the Doctor felt his rage grow.

"Only if they don't give me and excuse to punch them first." Said with a half smile, trepidation lacing her voice. He gave her a small smile in return to this. The guard came up, grabbing her roughly by the elbow, directing her to where the other women were standing, and one weeping bitterly.

"I'll find you" the Doctors last words to her before she was led through the large metal doors into the cold interior of the prison. They were herded to what looked like a shower room.

"You go to this desk and get your size of prison uniform, them you will wash, and change into them. Then you will place all your cloths and personal effects in the box provided. Write your name on said box. And return it to the desk. You will do so now without question. Unless you want to end up like your friend outside." The guard barked roughly, they lined up none daring at this time to argue, only the weeping of the girl in front of Rose and the shuffling of feet, broken by a size of uniform called out could be heard. Rose placed her hand on the girls shoulder, she jerked in fright, but calmed a little seeing it was only Rose.

"Was he a friend of yours?"

"B..b..boyfriend. His name was Chris"

"Shhh. What's your name?" Rose now placed her arm round the girls shuddering shoulders.

"Kate"

"Alright Kate, I'm Rose. Now we're going to be fine, but we need not to be noticed, not become a target. So you think you could stop crying. Don't want the guards picking on you, think you can do that for me Kate? Cry when your alone ok?" for the first time in her life Rose thanked Jimmy Stones for something. He had been her first boyfriend, actually the reason why she never got her GCSE's. He had been sent to prison; Rose had visited him a few times then ended it. But in those times she visited, he told her how inmates and guards alike noticed the crying ones. The easy prey. By the end of it the poor sod committed suicide to escape he torture. She never thought that bit of information would ever come in handy…showed what she knew.

They came to the desk, each getting their uniform and walked to the cleaning area, the showered, dried and placed the uniform on the same shield symbol the guards portrayed on their arm also. Then they shuffle out and walked into the main area that held the holding cells. As luck would have it Kate and Rose got to share the same cell. They walked up the metal stairs, feet clanging in the shoes they wore. It reverberated around the enclosure. The whole place was painted in a dull gray, the walls, ceiling, even the bars. Inside the cell were beds, on above the other, attached to the wall by two chains going to the outer corners. The backs facing the wall where bolted home. In the far corner held a stainless-steel toilet, opposite that a small sink. But the cell door was a wooden table with two wooden chairs. And that was the entire cell held. It was an open barred cell, so no privacy when using the loo. Rose lay on the bottom bunk as Kate claimed the top. She curled up and cried into the single pillow, covering herself with the coarse thin sheet that as provided. She closed her eyes as the lights were turned out for the night. A small smile played across her face at the doctor having to wear the same uniform as she. He would not like that one bit…

He didn't like it…in fact he absolutely hated it. No way. Not a chance was he wearing that. He entertained that thought for about 5 minutes…. until the third guy before him mad exactly the same argument the doctor was going to think up…. and was promptly shot for it. The Doctor was shocked to say the least; humanity should have got rid of this kind of brutality years ago. But they were shooting people left right and center. How long had this been going on? He would have to play along for now; there was Rose to worry about. He had to tread carefully; he didn't want that other guard to get any bright ideas regarding her. So he grudgingly chained into the gray uniform, and placed his leather jacket and jumper into the box. He tried to hide the sonic screwdriver…. but the guard caught him and gave him a knock to the head for his trouble. He wrote his name in black felt tip. "The Doctor" and it was handed over to be placed in storage. They traveled through the hallways and into the main cellblock. He was given a cell with another inmate, who by the looks of him had been her quite some time. He looked to be in his 60's glasses on the bridge of his nose as he read a book. The Doctor looked to the title. "H.G Wells. War of The Worlds"

"Hi there. That's a Good book. Though I prefer the "Time Machine". I'm The Doctor, who might you be?" he stuck out his hand. The old boy smiled and took it.

"Name's Dave. Though guys round here call me "book worm" as to the Time machine. It is one of his bests, though I think I like war of the worlds. Loved the cover by Jeff Wayne." The voice sounded older than it should, it spoke of tiredness and a resignation to his fate.

"Yeah it was a good musical rendition. So I take it they call you book worm because of the books you red?" the Doctor had his huge grin plastered on his face.

"That's right. Though there not many left who remember. Disappeared they have. Once you get sent to solitary you never come back"

"Solitary?"

"Solitary confinement. They take you to the underground so I hear. But none ever come back. Feel most sorry for the ladies." The Doctor sat down on the spare chair, looking Dave in the eye.

"What do you mean? Tell me what's going on"

"Can't tell you much. Just that you hear them scream sometimes. Their block is just across the yard. So you could shout and talk to them if they let you. Some of the guys when they were still here, they had girlfriends over their. They said the guards…well raped them. If you don't submit you get sent to solitary. And that is much worse. No one knows what goes on, but at night sometimes we hear cries. Some sound almost in human. But whatever goes on down below. You don't want to find out, so most girls submit to it, though they can be cruel. Some escape by trying not to be noticed, conform to the rules. Why? You have a lady friend over there?"

"Yes. Her name is Rose." The Doctors face had darkened. Making Dave a little uneasy.

"Well you'd best hope she goes unnoticed. You'll get to see her for a little wile tomorrow at exercise time. They take you down to the yard. You supposed to walk around, but you'll see her through the wire fence. But now we best go to sleep. It lights out soon" Dave closed the book, marking the page by folding the corner down. Then climbed into the top bunk. Just as the lights clicked off. But the Doctor did not sleep; he walked over to the barred window overlooking the girl's cells. He stood for what seemed like 3 hours. Then the screams drifted over, with his Time Lord hearing he could hear the female pleading, pleading for them to stop. In the terror clouded voice, chocked and clogged with tears, he couldn't tell if it was Rose or not. He hoped to Gallifrey it wasn't and if it were…he would make them pay. He swore to Rassilon that they would pay for hurting her like that. He held the Bars white knuckled as something even more terrifying reached his ears…silence. He waited with held breath, to see if she was still alive. Had she tried to fight back and paid the price? Or given in, broken and sobbing? The wait seemed endless. But finally a sound met his ears once more. But it was not the girl…it was an inhuman wailing, seemed to be coming deep, and far away. He looked to the air con ducts on the roof, too numerous and large for this small prison. So they must lead somewhere else. The cry came again. And with his big ears there could be no mistake…it came from the air vent. Howling into the night…

KITG: There you go. God this is turning a lot darker than originally intended. Is that a good thing? Let me know what you think….(looks at clock) Eeeeeep it 6:25am. Think I really should have gone to sleep. Oops. Well read and review. I'm going to snuggle in my TARDIS now…..IE, my bed that I wish was in a TARDIS ;p


	9. Chapter 8

KITG: sorry for the long wait. Think my brain fried. Oh well. Hope you are still enjoying this.

Edit: just had to upload this chapter again as a kind review pointed out my mistakes, I am sorry for that, think I need to invest in a ne keyboard. And it was late at night. So thanks Goddess of Twilight. 

Chapter 8 

Rose was awakened by the harsh relief of the prison lights being switched on, guards walked past rattling their batons along the bars, shouting for the "bitches" to wake up. Then a sight Rose dreaded. It was _that_ guard. The pig that kept eyeing her up.

"Get up you two. I have a special job for you after breakfast" Rose got up shaking Katie to wake her. She rose also, looking a lot better. Determination in her eyes that this place wasn't going to be the end of her.

"_So we do get to eat"_ rose thought as she squeezed past the guard, felt him touch her butt as she did so, she whirled on the man, pulling Kate through quickly. He was leering at her. Rose decided just to follow the rest of the girls and not get into a fight. They were herded into a large hall, metal tables with bench's connected to them like the British wooden picnic tables in the country. But there was nothing relaxing about them. The cold metal greeting them as they sat. Then one of the girls walked past while one pushed what looked like a hostess trolley. Atop it was a huge pot, steam rising out of it in this fridged air. Rose was cold, but not as cold as she knew she should be, must be the prison clothes. They must be made of some sort of thermal material she wondered absently. The girl in front picked up a bowl, and then ladled in the steaming food. Finally it was placed in front of one of the girls sitting at the table. When it was placed before Rose she finally got a good look at what it was. Seemed to be some kind of porridge, but it didn't smell too nice. She picked up a spoon and looking at Kate, took a scoop full into her mouth…she grimaced, it tasted like cardboard. But she was very hungry by now, not having eaten in over 24 hours. They ate in silence, the guards prowling round. Rose and Kate and just finished when the guard returned.

"Come on you two. Lets get to that job" Kate and Rose got up again and followed the guard. He took them through a maze of halls, each becoming darker than before. Finally he opened a door with one of the many key cards hanging on his belt. They entered as the lights flickered on, revealing a huge room. It was lined with rows of shelves as far as you could see, absently Rose thought it reminded her of that last scene in India Jones and raiders of the lost ark. But soon it all became apparent what it held, and it chilled her. Each held the belongings of everyone who had been incarcerated here. Each shelf was labelled. Two categories to put them under…. Alive…and dead. And the dead out weighed the living.

"Right you two, you're to stack you newbies stuff on the shelves. Now get on with it." the guard sat back at the entrance taking out a magazine to read. So Katie and Rose started to haul things onto the shelves. They moved two a fro, the guard not caring if they went out of sight as this door was the only exit. Rose bent down to pick up a box and realised it was hers. She moved off round the corner and when she was out of sight, opened it. She took out the Tardis Key and placed it round her neck, she would have taken the phone, but dare not, in case it rung and plus she had no pockets in this thing. She placed her box on the shelf and continued on. After about an hour she realised she was putting the men's clothes on the shelf. She kept her eyes out for the doctors, when she found it she carried the box where she had placed hers. She opened the box and smiled at the leather jacket inside. He must have been furious at having to part with it. She smelt the leather, and a trace of him, all spice and wonder. Making her feel safe. She looked through his pockets, finding his key she placed it round her neck. Then she looked for the sonic screwdriver. Finding that also she held it a moment wondering where to hide it. Then she tied it onto the Doctors key chain. Thank god for the high neck of these uniforms. She closed the box just as the guard came round the corner.

"Hello sweetheart" Rose backed up.

"I'm not your sweetheart"

"Now come on, do as the guards tell you" He backed her up against the shelves. He was surprised not to see fear in her eyes, but disgust at him. He was just about to make a move when another guard opened the door. Rose took the opportunity to knee the guard, then ran over to the door as he swore, holding his crown jewels. The new guard laughed at this the other doubled over.

"What's wrong Bob, bit off more than you can chew?" The aforementioned Bob, looked about ready to charge at this new guy, but he motioned Rose and Kate out the room then with a smile not to dissimilar to the Doctor, shut the door in bobs face.

"Prick…. come one you two, exercise time. Get to see your friends again" they began to walk, Rose felt more at ease with this guy.

"Thanks for that"

"No prob. Most of the guards here are sick bastards. I'm Nathan by the way" Nathan was a young man in his late 20's. He seemed out of place here, too kind. His soft brown eyes full of care for the inmates, not like the others.

"I'm Rose, this is Kate" he nodded his head in greeting. As they walked out into the yard Rose could see most of the girls at the fence talking with their boyfriends. She looked over and saw the form of the Doctor scouring the crowed; he then finally locked eyes with her. Relief flooded in his form. Then his eyes looked to the guard beside them, eyes asking if she was safe.

"Listen Rose. Be careful. Bob won't let up now. Don't what ever you do get sent to solitary"

"Why what happens?"

"Look, just don't ok. Now you had best go and talk to your boyfriend, you won't have long"

"Thanks, come on Kate." Rose dragged Kate over to the fence, the Doctor waiting. She put her hand through the fence lacing fingers with his,

"Hey"

"Hey are you ok?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." It was then she really looked at him and saw him wearing the uniform, she began to giggle, tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"What?…….oh…..it's not funny rose. They took my jacket. And my jumper!" Rose snorted

"Sorry. Oh this is Kate" she indicated the girl beside her

"Hi" Kate's voice quiet, the Doctor looked at the girl's haunted look

"Her boyfriend was the one that was shot in the yard," Rose whispered to him

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It' ok" she replied with a small smile. But rose became furious

"Don't you dare say its ok Kate, cause it aint, that's them talking"

"Rose is right Kate. It is far from being ok" the Doctor looked into her eyes, and Kate found herself believing him.

"I got something to cheer you up. Kate stand here" Rose moved Kate in the way so the Guards couldn't see and took out the TARDIS Key with the Sonic Screwdriver attached to it. The Doctors eyes grew large as saucers his manic grin covering his face.

"Fantastic!" He took it and placed it over his neck. Hidden under the uniform, then he reached his hands through and angled her face to the fence so he could kiss her on the forehead.

"Rose, when you get that? If that guard had seen you it would have been worse" Kate said in slight horror, she liked rose, she had become like a big sister to her in such a sort time. She knew Rose was looking out for her

"Worse? What would have been worse?" The Doctors eyes were set like flint, boring into Rose, he still had his hands on her, but they were resting on her shoulders.

"It was nothing"

"Rose, he tried to rape you. Then you kneed him one. Nathan was right. He won't leave you alone"

"What! Rose look at me" The Doctor cupped Roses Cheek and turned her face to him, he could see the hidden tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of the guards " Oh Rose…. I'm sorry I get you into these things" he stroked her face with his thumb; Rose leaned into it and gave him a smile.

"I'll be ok…always am. You be careful too, with those hair brained scams"

"Hair Brained….me?….never"

"You think you're so impressive"

"I am so impressive"

"Well so am I it seems" Kate looked on in shock, how could these two banter like this. They were now both smiling like they hadn't a care.

All of a sudden a horn split the moment. It was time to go inside. The doctor looked over Roses shoulder to see that Guard, he was limping and looking Daggers at Roses back. The Doctor squeezed their now joined hands.

"Be careful Rose" it was a low whisper as the guard was approaching she could hear his fear for her, the fear of loosing her.

She began to walk away Kate sticking close to her, with one last look over he shoulder at the Doctor she walked inside and back to her cell.

The Doctor was in awe of Rose all over again; she had found the key to the TARDIS and the Sonic screwdriver for him. But he was also very afraid for her. She was somewhere where he could not protect her and she was going to get hurt or worse. His blood boiled at the thought of that guy touching her, yes he had been a bit jealous over Adam, but he had control over what happened there, as did Rose. But now…here there was no control for both of them. He walked into his cell as they locked the Door. He need to find a way out of here, and find out what was going on inside the solitary, the only way he could see was to get put in solitary or get cosy with a guard. He would try the latter first; he dare not leave Rose alone up here. He laid out on his bunk trying to think up a plan. He looked up as Dave came in, holding two books, one was the War of the worlds from before, and the other was the time machine. He handed this to the Doctor.

"Here, you said you liked it, might pass the time"

"Thanks…Dave? What do you know about solitary" the Doctor Asked now sitting up to look at the man.

"Nothing really Doctor, no more than I already told you. But one person might tell you…now I say might."

"Who"

"Nathan, he's one of the Guards. The only nice one in here. He tries to look out for the girls when he can. Ask him and he may tell you" With that Dave got on his bunk and continued to read, he would ask Rose to bring that guard over when he saw her tomorrow.

He opened the book and started to read. Soon it was time for dinner so he went down with the rest of them. There he saw Billy and his gang, looking over he could see the other Gang sitting apart, both were whispering to their own group, and air of malice hanging thick. Billy noticed him and waved him over.

"Hey Doc. Think you'll be safer over here."

"I would be safer not to be in here at all thanks"

"How's your Bird?" The Doctor looked to Adam who had just spoken

"She's not my "Bird" as you call it, she's my friend. And she's not fine as one of the guards wants to rape her. But thanks for asking" Adam flinched at the cold tone. The doctor ate the soup before him, it wasn't good but he'd had worse. Soon it was lights out once more and he laid down this time. Again the screams came that night. But this time it was different. He got up and rose to the window.

"Someone's being sent to solitary" came a quiet voice behind him; he turned to see Dave looking sadly out the window. He looked back as more screams, this time in anger. Then screams of pain. The pained voice sounding familure. His mind raged trying to deny it. The sound rose as other voices joined, women crying out for someone to stop hurting someone. After a time it drifted to silence. He let go of his white knuckled grip in the bars and waited for morning.

He waited by the fence on the exercise yard. Looking for Rose, he spotted Kate…. but she was alone. His heart seemed to stop, he looked at Kate's Face her eyes were swollen, her face tear streaked.

"Kate…where's Rose?"

KITG: Mwahahahahahahaha evil cliffy. R&R and you will get another chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 9

KITG: sorry about the long wait. I had the ideas, but not the will to write them. Bad month for me, it will be a year since my mum died on the 15th October, so been getting ready for the family meltdown.

EDIT: seems it formated strange yet agin, making the story seem choppy. hope this is better.

Chapter 9

Kate walked up to the form of the Doctor by the wire fence. His face was set in stone, but Rose had been right. You could see all that he was in his eyes. The fear for Rose blazing across them like a blue firestorm and the Rage that if someone had hurt her; they would pay. That fierceness Only just being kept in check. And Kate knew if she saw that, the full force of this mans rage, she would be burnt to cinders before it. She hugged herself across her chest, she was afraid to tell him what had happened. Especially after seeing those eyes, they were almost alien.

"Kate..Tell me. Where's Rose?" she was right before him now, she could not run from the intense gaze.

"They were taking one of the girls to solitary, Ruth. She's only just turned 16. They weren't being nice about it. It was that guard Bob, you know, the one after Rose? Well, Ruth ran behind Rose, crying her eyes out. Rose stood up to Bob for her; I tried to stop her. Bob tried to grab her, but she kicked him again. She was doing well. Until the other guards came over. They wouldn't stop hitting her. In the end Nathan broke it up. He got her out. But Bob tried to take her to solitary as they dragged her off. But she wouldn't wake up…I didn't know what to do" Kate began to cry again.

"Shh, you couldn't have helped her. You probably would have come off worse if you had. Do you know where she is now?" The Doctor asked calming the sobbing form before him.

"Nathan said they took her to the medical wing."

"This Nathan, which is he?" Kate pointed out the form of Nathan; he seemed to be in his late teens, black hair in a military American buzz cut. He seemed to look on with sad eyes. Seeming to think that it was the last time some would see each other. "Do you think you could bring him over?"

"I don't think he wants to be seen by the others taking to the inmates, but I'll try and get him to come and see you in your cell."

"That will do, but make sure he comes as soon as he can"

"Ok Doctor" Kate turned as the horn broke the cold air once more. The Doctor made full speed back to his cell.

Kate walked back to the building, and towards Nathan, he raised an eyebrow at her, and came into step beside her, making it look as if he was escorting her.

"Nathan, could you go and talk to the Doctor?"

"What in the infirmary? About Rose?" he asked, not sure who she meant by "the Doctor"

"No, there's a guy in the Male block called "The Doctor" he's a friend of Rose. He wants to know if she's ok. She is ok right?" Kate asked fearfully

"Depends what you mean by ok. She would have been moved to solitary by now. Nothing I could do to stop it. Better you and this Doctor forget about Rose and worry about yourself." Nathan replied in a cold tone, almost hollow. Kate's hands went to her mouth, and a small gasp escaped her with this news.

"You have to go see him, please say you will"

"Ok Kate I will. Now go back to your cell. And keep your head down." Kate gave a small nod and moved to her cell, she wrapped herself in the small cover hoping Rose was ok.

Nathan walked to the Main guard control room, he needed to know what had happened to Rose, if she had indeed been taken to solitary, he nodded to George as he entered, the row upon row of screens showing the different places of the prison, the cells, the mess hall, courtyard. To name but a few. He looked to the computer, noting the transfers of the day. And he was right she had been transferred..Damn. Right at the bottom was Bobs ID code. He rose with a grim face. He did not relish telling this guy that his girl friend had been taken. But he had a right to know. So he walked to the male cellblocks, noting before he did so which cell this Doctor was in on the computer system He smiled, he shared the room with old book worm, he often got the old boy new books from the outside. He liked talking to the old book fanatic. Liking books himself, they often spent ages talking.  
The dim hallways gave way to the large cellblock, 3 floors each lined with cells, each floor cut off by a wire mesh. The dull grey paint making the mind despair from lack of visual stimulation. He walked up the two flights to the top floor, passing the cells of the Skulls on the way. From the look their leader Dogan gave him, they were up to something. But it wouldn't matter; they would all end up in the same place in the end. Gang wars no longer mattered here. He rapped on the bars of Bookworms cell; to give him warning he was here. He saw Book worm as usual, sat on his bunk reading. He looked up at the tap and smiled when he saw Nathan.

"Hey Nathan, got me a knew book?"

"Always do don't I? Here" he passed the old boy a book, smiling as his eyes lit up with glee at the thought of a new book to read.

"The curse of Fenric…sounds good Nathan, thanks"

"Where's your roomie?" Bookworm pointed out the bars, seeing a man walk with purpose, his hair short, big ears. Yep, that was the guy he had seen Rose talking to before. "What's he like?"

"What the Doctor?" Nathan nodded "he seems like a good chap, knows a lot, more than me even. Seems very protective of a girl called Rose, almost all he talks about sometimes. But there something in his eyes, makes me scared."

"Thanks Book. Look, go and read in the common area for a while will you? I need to talk to this chap."

"Ok Nathan" Bookworm rose, walking from the cell, as he passed the Doctor; he gave a quick nod, and then continued on his way.

The Doctor walked to his cell, to be met with the form of Nathan. He stopped a moment but Nathan waved him in.

"Hear you wanted to see me"

"I did, I want to know if Rose is ok" Nathan gave a sigh.

"Look, from what book tells me of you, you're a good guy. So I won't lie to you. And something about you tells me you would know if I was lying anyway. Rose was ok when I left her in the infirmary. Batter and bruised yes. But alive. Now I'm not so sure." He looked straight into the Doctors eyes, not flinching at the blue fire.

"What's happened?"

"She's been taken to Solitary by a guard called Bob, he's been trying to…. have his way with her for a while"

"You have to help her!" the Doctor had jumped to his feet, and began pacing

"I don't have clearance. I'm not allowed down there. Cause I haven't conformed like the others, like Bob. I actually care about what happens here, for what good it has done me"

"Then why don't you let people know what is going on!"

"Please, your having a laugh! As long as the crime is off the streets, people don't care what happens. Some very powerful people run this place. I would be killed before I even said on word. Not that that bothers me, but when they have your family under their thumb. It puts things into perspective"

The Doctor paced back and forth, he needed to get to Rose, and that meant solitary. So he would have to get sent there.

"Send me to solitary"

"What?"

"Get me to Rose"

"I can't just send you there. It would cause suspicion, I have never sent anyone to solitary, you'll have to do something to get the other guards to send you." Nathan rose to leave the room

"Wait, tell me what goes on down there" Nathan turned back; looking at the Doctor as if deciding weather he should tell this man.

" I don't know everything, as I said I haven't conformed. But solitary is were the labs are"

"Labs?"

"Yes, they do some sort of experiments. With DNA I think, some of the guards say it's to do with alien DNA, like from Roswell and the like. Of that I'm not too sure. But no one comes back from there"

"Thank you, for looking out for Rose as you did" the Doctor responded, Nathan had made it to the cell door.

"Doctor, for what it's worth, good luck" with that Nathan went back to his rounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature needed power, needed somewhere to be, it slithered through the ducts, leaving a viscose slime in its wake. Finally it came to a room of warmth and decadence. Small organic things lined one wall; it slithered over to them, injecting its tendrils to cause pain. The organic things wilted and crumbled to the floor, not giving much to the creature, it slithered to the centre of the room, a three dimensional thing in its way, the human parts it had taken telling it this was a desk, then that he had fed on plants.  
It hid under the table to wait, the human parts of its mind as they faded told him this must belong to someone important. It did not have long to wait, the door opened letting in a large male, power and confidence rippling off in his human smell. He definitely had power. He heard the man gasp at the remains of his plants, and heard him walk to the desk as he followed the trial of slime. It revelled in his gargled scream as it fed on his pain, the slug like form taking on the appearance of the man. It hid the husk of the man in the dark corner, and then placed his cloths on itself. It could not hide the slimy sheen to the skin. So it dimmed the lights. The images in the man's mind made the creature gurgle with glee, oh the pain this creature had inflicted. Time to have some more fun. It pressed the button to call the guard. There came a knock then the guard entered.

"Yes boss?"

"Transfer all prisoners to solitary" the voice had a little bubble to it, like the man had phlegm in his throat

"But.."

"Do it now!" came the gargled hiss.

"Yes boss" the guard raced out and the creature laughed, the gargle lost in the shouts of protest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was trying to think of how to get into solitary when the commotion started. Seems the Skulls and Death angels were at each other's throats. Billy shouting that Dogan had killed his brother. A full fight had erupted. Then the guards swarmed in to subdue them. The fight was over quickly, the guards having stun guns. Then one guard came into the room

"Move them all to solitary, every last one"

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Govs orders, now move" well he wanted to get into solitary…but not like this. He followed the rest down the halls to a large metal door, it seemed sealed against contagions. This was confirmed when the door opened with a hiss and whirr of fans, the smell of disinfectant assaulting his senses. They were each loaded on a large lift, taking them underground. The silver doors opened to steel, sterile corridors, they were herded once more to more cells. As The Doctor passed through a certain one an alarm went off. For a moment he thought they had found his sonic screwdriver. But what they said was somehow worse.

"Alien DNA detected. Alien DNA detected."

He was grabbed and taken from the group and thrown into a cell, he looked over to see the form of Rose. She lay on the floor not moving

"Rose…Rose" he got no reply. He looked up when a door opened and in walked a man in a white coat, looking like a scientist. He came in and entered Roses cell. Carelessly kicking her over with his foot, he then placed a needle in her flesh; he injected some blue liquid into Rose.

"What you doing to her?" but the scientist gave no indication that he had heard the Doctor. "Oi! Geek! What you doing to her"

"I am not a geek. So you're the strange specimen, just like her. Hmmm. But I think you are more interesting than her" The scientist indicated the form of Rose.

"I didn't ask that, what you done to her!"

"Why? Does this specimen mean something to you?"

"She has a name, she is not a specimen," the Doctor growled, stepping close to the bars

"So I see she does…hum. So what are you?"

"Don't you mean who?" the scientist smiled

"No I mean what"

"I'm nothing, live in New York. Visiting from north England"

"Your lying" the scientist nodded to the form of Bob, he walked forward and the Doctor tensed, but he wasn't coming for him. He was going for Rose.

"Leave her alone"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm called the Doctor, I'm just a traveller, tourist if you will." The Doctor kept his eyes on Rose, as Bob got nearer.

"Good, what race are you?"

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't know of us"

" Indulge me" The Doctor proceeded to tell him that he was a time lord. And that he had two hearts. The scientist nearly jumped with glee at that. After a while the scientist stopped him.

"That will do for now" the scientist turned, nodding to Bob…. who kicked Rose

"Stop it, I told you all you asked" He looked to Roses as she gave pained cry

"So? I never said I would leave her alone if you told me." With that the scientist walked from the Room. Bob continued kicking Rose, she cried out, curling into a ball. The Doctor ran at the bars. Shouting at Bob to leave her alone. But there was nothing he could do, if he got out the Sonic screwdriver, they would see it.

He looked on as Bob delivered one last kick with a smirk and left the room. The Doctor crouched down to the ground, on his last kick Rose had laid to rest near the bars adjoining his cell. He reached out for her hand, feeling the pulse, it was thready. Her skin felt boiling to the touch.

"Rose?" she moved a little, but clearly it caused her pain to do so "Easy Rose, try not to move" But she moved closer to the bars, so she could lay on her side that hadn't been kicked and look at him.

"Doctor?" the Doctor looked on shocked, her eyes seemed different. One was the normal shade, though glazed; the other was turning blood red.

"Oh Rose, what have they done to you?"

KITG: there you go kiddies. Read and review, and I promise to update sooner. See you in time :D


	11. Chapter 11

KITG: hehehe, glad people like this (waves to Ferntree) suppose I had better write this next chapter then.

Chapter 11

She felt the Doctor stroking her hair. Today just seemed not to be her day. She smiled.

"What?" he asked quietly

"Not my day is it?" he continued to gently stroke her hair, giving her what comfort he could. He wanted to wrap her up, and take the pain she was obviously feeling away.

"Rose…" she heard the pain in his voice, the sorrow but mostly the guilt.

"Don't" she coughed giving a groan as it pained her chest, she reached through the cell bars for his hand. "Don't, you can't get rid of me. Told you that."

"Can you tell me what happened?" he gently squeezed her hand.

"Um, they took me down here, then took a blood sample. Then that scientist guy injected me with something he called "the Base" felt tired after that, plus that guard threw me in. I banged me head" The Doctor looked to the bump on her head.

"What hurts, besides what that guard did" she could hear the cold fury in his voice, and knew it would be mirrored in his eyes.

" My insides feel like it's burning. Like someone's set my blood on fire. Left eye is the worst though. It really hurts Doctor, feels like someone's driving something in it." A broken pain filled sob broke from her lips.

"Shh, let me look at your eye" he parted her eyelid. Her eye was changing, from those compassion, life filled eyes. To black with a red slit, emotionless and cold. He shivered at the sight of it. Something that she didn't miss

"That bad huh?"

"You'll be fine Rose, I'll fix you good as new"

"Really, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep" The Doctor looked over as the scientist from before came in. "How is my little test subject?"

"She has a name! What have you done to her?"

"Not as if your little gang like mind would understand." He dismissed the Doctor as he entered Rose's cell. Rose backed up to the bars, a fearful whimper escaping her. The Doctor Shot forward, trying to protect Rose in his embrace.

"You have re-engineered her DNA. Changed her Molecular structure, using probably Trizine as the Base. Can't tell what you mixed it with. But some type of alien DNA" He saw the scientist smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. The Doctor tightened his embrace as Rose griped tighter to him.

"Maybe what they say is true then, your no gang member. Oh were going to have so much fun with you. But I have to finish this subject. She will be a good guard dog..if she survives this" He walked forward, an in-human grin on his face.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor shouted arms ready to grab the syringe. But it was not to be. The scientist brought out a little black box looking like a car alarm system. He pressed the button and the Doctor cried out as he was blown back by an electric charge. He looked up from the floor as he saw he was too late. The scientist had already injected Rose. He vacated the cell very quickly as Rose started to convulse.

"Help her!" He shouted, voice horse with his rage as he crawled towards her.

"Why? If she dies it is no loss, if she survives she will have worth. Sorry, I have not introduced myself. The names Marcus, I'm the lead scientist here" he ignored Rose. The Doctor was about to tell him where to shove his name when Rose began to scream. A scream of such pain, which turned to a growl. He looked on, as her hands grew larger, claws exploding from her nails. Heard joints popping as they grew and changed. Her hair became more like a fur mane, turning black with red streaks. Then he saw her face, her eyes black with the tiny red slit, teeth sharp, but fitting in her mouth. Not like some B-movie, more feral looking. She growled, like you would expect a tiger or lion to do.

There was silence as Rose was on her knees on the floor, he could hear her breathing heavily, but her face was resting on her arms, the arms were flat on the floor, clawed hands splayed out, weight resting on her elbows.

"Rose?" He asked afraid, actually afraid of what the reaction would be. He moved forward to reach out to touch her, but then she moved growling in animal menace, he snapped his hand back as she ran full speed at the bars impacting them with a solid clang. Then she was snarling, clawing at the air in front of him.

"Careful Doctor, she'll have your had off" The Doctor looked to Marcus, seeing him reading a file with his name on the front. Marcus only looked up briefly and pressed the button of the bars. Rose howled/whined in pain thrown back like he was before. Marcus then indicated the guard who up till now had been standing in the background. The Doctor hadn't even noticed him, so focused was he on Rose.

"Put the collar on her. Think I'll keep her for myself. Can't be too careful with all these criminals around" his silky, snide voice ending in a sneer. The guard walked forward quickly and snapped a collar round Rose's neck. She seemed to calm instantly, her eyes becoming serene and she even seemed to purr. The guard pulled the strong looking chain connected to the collar. Rose walked forward, leaving her shoes behind. The Doctor could now see her feet had changed too, becoming paws. Making her look as thought she was walking on the balls of her feet. Claws tapping the ground as she moved, back bent in attack readiness, she came to stand by Marcus's side as he took the chain off the guard.

"Oh, you said she had a name?"

"She does, her name _is_ Rose," He snarled at Marcus. The Doctor's eyes blazing in cold hatred of the human before him.

"Hmm, Rose, nice name, a rose hides it's thorns, and now she hides her power. Think I shall keep the name. What you think Rose?" the last part of the statement was directed at Rose herself. She purred in response. "She seems to like it, now I have time to deal with you"

Marcus indicated to the guard, he walked into the cell, snapping cuffs on the Doctor's wrists. These were also chains on these like there were on Rose's set. He was pulled roughly forward out of the cell; he was about to make a break for it. But a low growl by his right ear made him stop

"Not a good idea Doctor, wouldn't want your pretty little friend to rip you to pieces." Marcus bowed, indicating with his arm that the Doctor should go through the door first. With mournful look a Rose, he did as he was told.

The Skulls were trapped in the same cell as the Death Angels; to say it was peaceful….well would be lying. They were shouting, taunting, and fighting in the confined space. Dogan being the instigator of most of it. He was blaming the Death Angels for being here; conveniently forgetting it was him that set them up in the first place by making a deal with the Governor. Billy walked forward with Adam by his side, Dogan standing opposite. It was a meeting of leaders. That couldn't lead their way out of a wet paper bag without starting a fight.

"Hello little Billy, Where's you're big bro…oh that's right. He's dead." Dogan laughed, Griff joining in. Adam made to lunge at the two, but Billy's arm stopped him.

"No Adam, it's what he wants." He then turned to Dogan "what's the point now Dogan? We're not getting out of here. I mean they don't even bother to guard us." He indicated the sterile cell. No guard no nothing. Unlike in the Doctor and Rose's cell. Which were parted by bars. This was parted by glass partitions. The cells were hermetically sealed. It was as if they were in a glass box on show.

" What do you think this is for boss?" one of Dogan's boys had walked forward scanning round the cells

"What do I look like? Some kind of scientist? I don't know," He growled, making the young one cower back. About half of each gang were in either cell, but still mixed. They kept to their own faction so there was a gap in the center of each cell. This would often fill with men as they shouted or fought. But all gangs turned as one to the doorway of the room. It swished open to reveal not the shiny sterile hallway, but blackness. The lights had been extinguished out there. Then the lights at the entranceway went off, emergency red lighting snapping to life. It created large patches of shadow. Into the red hue cast by the emergency lights came feet, which as they came forward showed them to be attached to legs. It looked as though the owner had been in water, water or even clear slime dripped to the floor. As finally the lower half showed in the red luminescence, you could see the clean but wet cut of the Governors suit.

"Come on Gov, we had a deal" Dogan shouted, reveling at last his part in this. Causing Death Angels to cry out in outrage. And even some of the Skulls added voice to this. All had known what Justicum represented, imprisonment and death. To think that their leader had made a deal with the enemy. They cried out. But Dogan ignored them, eyes fully on the governor who moved from his spot. But now he chose to speak.

"Did weeeee now? I doon't reeeemember thisss" it was like he was talking with water in his mouth, a hiss as air passed through wetter than normal lips.

"We did damn it. You know it as well as I do" Dogan was now up to the glass.

"Can you run?"

"What?" The governors body moved in such a way that Dogan knew he was looking at him. Then he moved to the door of the other cell and started to key in a code, which would actually open it.

"I said, can you run?" the governor didn't wait for a reply. He keyed the last number and the steel door before him hissed open. He took a step forward and entered the cell. It was then the grown men stared to scream in terror. The slimy, viscous hands and body showed that this was no longer the governor. The Skulls had seen it before. The Death Angels had not. It didn't matter; all in the cell next to Dogan's and Billy's would die.

The creature spread it's feelers, oh so many. There was no escape; the door having closed after it had entered. They tried to escape, but it was no good. The others looked on in horror as those inside screamed and screamed. Their faces twisted in the pain they felt. Their voices, screams became choked as they destroyed their voice. But still it went on. Finally the creature stopped, leaving empty husks, the others seeing the knowledge, the essences, and the soul even enter the creature. It turned back to the others. A grin on its face.

"Can you run?" Then it keyed in the last code of their cell, the door opened. And they ran. The creatures hissing gurgling laugh following them. The hunt had begun.

The creature that was once Rose sensed the change. Felt the creature, a creature she knew was powerful and to be feared so she growled in warning, but she stops as her master jerks the collar, he doesn't want distractions when he is inspecting the X-rays of the strange but familiar man….

KITG: right, there you go, being a tad evil to Rose i know, but i needed her to change. might be a while before i next update as me comp is going in for a Upgarde. and i just know something will go wrong. R&R

See you in time:)


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor was strapped to a cold steal table. The harsh operating lights shone above him, blinding his view. He felt a prick in his arm as Marcus took some blood from him. He could hear Rose growling in the background, which was cut off by a short whine and clank of chains.

"Quiet my pet, not while daddy is working" Rose growled deeper at this, seeming to direct it at Marcus, but again she was hushed by a jerk of the chain.

"You won't find anything interesting in me mate, all tomato ketchup me" the Doctor tried some humor but it didn't quite go as planned.

"Well that interest me in it's self. A body running on tomato ketchup, very interesting indeed." He came back into the Doctors vision, blocking out the light from the Operating unit. A flash of silver in his hand from the scalpel he now held.

"Hey watch it with that, you could really chafe someone"

"I'm hoping to do more than chafe" grim smile upon Marcus's face, he moved the scalpel closer to the Doctor's flesh. On reflex the Doctor shied away, just before the blade could touch there came a very low, threatening growl. Rose had moved from the corner of the operating room.

Rose had risen to her full height, teeth bared in plain intent. He pulled the scalpel away, Rose backed down. But still watching Marcus, he looked to the Doctor then back at Rose. He then moved the scalpel back towards the Doctor, while keeping his eyes on Rose. As the scalpel neared his flesh Rose growled once more, rising ready to attack.

"It would seem Doctor, that my pet does not want you harmed. Think it best I take her outside while I do this" Marcus picked up the chain and walked to the door, but as he opened it he was met by the fleeing forms of the other prisoners. Marcus took a step back as they run full pelt into the room. Rose came before him, growling. They stopped in fear at the monster before them. Dogan came forward, he had picked up a cattle prod on during his flee. He brought it towards Rose, making her back up Marcus following suit. Billy then noticed the Doctor strapped down.

"Need a hand there Doc?"

"Yes thanks" Billy came over and undid the straps, both whipped round at the wine of pain, the deep growl followed by Dogan's scream. Rose leapt at Dogan pinning him to the ground. Adam grabbed a chair, ready to smash it over Rose.

"No!" The Doctor grabbed the chair out of Adam's grasp then turned to Rose, crouching down to eye level to her "No Rose, back away Rose, Back away" Rose was crouching on top of Dogan, he clawed hands cutting deep into the flesh of his shoulder. She looked deep into the Doctors eyes then slowly backed off. Dogan crawled away.

"What is that thing?"

"That thing is my friend"

"Doctor, that's not Rose?" he looked over to see Kate, hand too her mouth at the sight of her friend.

"Yes Kate it is, but don't worry. She'll be fine"

"Boss we can't stay here, it will find us" one of the gang members, eyes wide in fear as he looked back through the doorway

"What will find us?" The Doctor asked.

"It's what killed Rob Doctor, it just left husks, they screamed. It looks like the governor but a slimy version of him" Billy replied, he was looking over the vast array of instruments, gleaming in their sharp readiness. All looked to Rose as she began to growl again.

"Keep that crazy thing away from me" Dogan fearfully snapped but the Doctor ignored him, looking down the hallway as the lights went off one by one. Rose's eyes locked on something she could see in the Darkness. Then out of this came the slimy form of the governor, Rose leapt to the doorway, growling in deep menace.

"RUN!" the one from before bolted to the back of the room, spreading the fear so others followed. The creature took a step forward but Rose slashed out, bring its attention to her.

"Whatsssss thisssss pretty thinning?" the words gargled and hissed through slimy lips. Before the Doctor could ask what it was or act, the door guillotined shut, sealing the room. Then someone grabbed his arm

"Come on Doc" the Doctor wrenched his arm free and picked up the chain connected to the still growling Rose.

"Come on Rose" she stilled her growling and turned her trusting eyes to him. She followed this new holder of the chain without question, running easily on all fours by his side.

"What we going to do, it will get us. It could open the other door, it will come, I know it will" this guys was in hysterics.

"Shut up, or I'll feed you to it" Dogan growled. The Doctor looked to him,

"No one is feeding anyone to it"

"Who put you in charge wise guy? They had stopped in a large room. It was square with a blackened surface. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the room.

"What is this place Mr. scientist?"

"The incinerator, where we dispose of all the failed Experiments" He replied, cool even though Griff hand his hand locked in the cuff of his white jacket, nearly choking him.

"We can kill the thing in here" Dogan turned to the group. "You guys take the scientist here to the controls. We'll leave miss psycho here to lure it in."

"You can't do that" the Doctor exclaimed, as Rose picking up on the raised tension in the Doctor; began to growl.

"Keep that thing away from me" Griff came forward to protect his boss, but the Doctor ignored him.

"You can't do this, from the look of it, the creature is water based, you won't kill it, just disperse it in steam form. Who knows what it can do then"

"Yeah whatever Doc," he grabbed the chain and tied it to the side of the of the wall where a metal rung was bolted to the wall. Then they grabbed the Doctor, dragging him kicking from the room.

"Your making a mistake, you can't to this" he broke free making it to Rose. Dogan and Griff came forward. Ready to beat him within an inch of his life he knew.

"Doctorrrr" he heard Rose growl he looked to her, seeing her eyes flick from the normal, to the genetically altered ones. "Gooo, safe Doctorrrr"

The Doctor would have replied, but he was dragged from the room shocked that she had managed to push aside the alteration to make him leave.

They took him to the control room, already the cameras to the outside hallways and the incinerator room itself where on the banks of screens. He looked up to see the thing walking calmly down towards the incinerator door. The waited for it to take a step inside before they hit the door release, making it slam shut, it also hermetically sealed. The creature whipped round to the camera smiling then turned to Rose, obviously it thought it had been given a sacrificial feed. He moved forward, salivating to the floor. But the Doctors eyes were on Rose alone. They had decided to gag the Doctor, after his incessant talking. He looked on, eyes wide in blue anger and terror. He couldn't lose her, but he could not help her. He looked over, seeing Marcus start up the incinerator. He mumbled and pulled at the bonds tying him to the chair. Billy looked at him with sad eyes, and then glanced to Adam. He stood beside Dogan and Griff like the best of friends. He looked back to the screen, seeing leap at the creature, saw her claws slash at it and the tendrils that came from it. She was thrown off, the tendrils shrinking in the rising heat. Then with a fizzle….the camera died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose attacked, she knew this thing wanted to hurt the Doctor, wanted to make him scream in pain….she could never let that happen, no matter what they did to her, that would never change.

She slashed, but was thrown back. It was then she felt the rise in temperature, s the incinerator got ready to do its job. What was left of her humanity knew she should be scared, but this new part of herself felt calm. Saying there was nothing to fear from fire.

She watched as the flame licked around her, not burning her, yes her clothes were incinerated. The phunky fish jumper turning to ash. But the black and red fur that now covered the entire of her body did not. She walked towards the air vent, knowing she had to get through. She ripped off the cover, letting the fire get sucked out through the vent system into the clear night above.

She crawled through exiting into the clear night. She knew it had followed, knew it would reform. She had to get back t him. What was part of her knew this creature, knew how to kill it. Like her kind had killed so many before this. She moved stealthily over the rooftop, the human part of her remembering the way down heightened by this new part of her. Making her way down the dark hallways, knowing she was in the labs, from he texture of cement giving way to polished steel; and from the smell.

Rose came upon the room, hearing the argument inside. The Doctors voice laced with pain, but she could see no harm upon him. He was raving, calling them stupid apes. That they had killed her for nothing. It would come back. He saw Griff come forward, metal bar in hand to hit the Doctor, she moved without moving, speed beyond what she had been capable of before. The new part of hurt pushed her humanity away into the quiet part of her mind; it knew she could not handle what she was about to do. Griff screamed as sharp teeth found his jugular, claws digging deep as he was pushed to the ground. Screams' becoming bloody gargles as he died.

"Such a wonderful pet, Come here my Rose" Marcus cooed

"Not yours" she growled then moved to the Doctor, biting through the ropes freed the Doctor. She sat beside him as a pet dog would; he threw off the Ropes then stood up, looking sadly at Rose. He crouched before her.

"Rose?"

"She is here, but did not see"

"Thank you" He replied, Rose inclined her head. Behind them Billy had found a gun in a weapon cupboard, he aimed it at Dogan and Marcus. The others stood behind him, Skull and Death Angel alike.

"It's over Dogan, it's the end of it. The gangs, everything, there have been enough deaths."

"You little scum, you can't tell me what to do. Come one boys" but Dogan's men did not move they had not forgotten what Dogan had done.

"It's coming, it comes, angry, you caused it pain. Used a lot of energy to reform" Rose growled low, looking to the hallway, They could hear it now, the oozing, squelching sound as it came for them.

"Doc, what do we do?"

"We need a compound to destroy the cohesion of its molecular structure" he turned to Billy "we need to get to the labs, so I can mix the right chemicals. I need time"

"We will give you time" Rose growled once more, this time one eyes was black with the red slit, the other was the compassion filled brown.

"Rose…"

"Go Doctor, it will fear the bad wolf" Rose bolted down the hallway, her tiger like roar echoing. The Doctor hesitated a moment then turned to the others.

"Come on, we haven't much time"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was angry, it was the one which caused pain, it was not meant to feel it itself, t hungered like never before. The reforming having drained it almost to nothing, it needed food now, and it would cause such sweet agony.

KITG: there you go, think there only one more chapter to go. Then the epilogue. R&R. see you in time.


	13. Chapter 13

KITG: here you go, last man chapter. Epilogue to follow. Hope you enjoyed the ride, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here you go.

Final chapter

Rose moved down the dark hallways, she could sense it near. She felt fear, when her people had fought…no wait, not her people, not Rose's people. She was human. It was the new side of her, the new DNA joined with her, giving her new memories. Swamping her own, but she had to remember who she was.

Now both sides of herself felt fear, the other side of herself informed her that she was alone, no others of her kind to help her. On its home planet packs would hunt, would bring down the pain giver. But alone they would have to be careful. But the part that was Rose sent comfort to the other part of herself, telling the alien inside her that the Doctor was here, that he would defeat it, they just needed to buy him time.

They stopped as one, both minds alert to the sound that reached her heightened senses. She looked into the darkness, seeing it move, slowly at first. Rose tensed; she needed to lead it away from the Doctor. She couldn't lead it back to the incinerator; it was too smart for that. She would lead it through the maze of hallways. Her muscles released like springs as the slug moved at a speed you would not believe it was capable of..

She ran, its tendrils whipping around her, she bounded off a wall, making her able to get round the corner. He claws tapped on the metal grills of the floor. She heard it following, the squelching Jell-O like sound. She yelped in pain as a tendril whipped across, impacting her side so she slammed into the metal wall, the dint it made a copy of her form. She picked herself up, as the chase continued.

The Doctor stood in the lab, scanning through the various chemicals, the glass rattled against each other as he took what he needed then hastily replaced it. Billy, Dogan, Adam and the rest of the small group of survivors looked on as this strange man mixed the chemicals, there would be puffs of smoke as the concoction bubbled in the glass crucible.

"Can we help Doc?" Billy asked, the Doctor hardly answered didn't even grumble at the shortening of his name. They waited to see if he would reply, the deep concentration on his face as he mixed the last but most volatile.

"See if you can get the security cameras on that computer, and tell me…where it is" Billy knew the slight gap in his sentence would have been her name. He could tell that this man was afraid of what they might find.

Billy managed to bring up the camera on the computer, switching to infa-red they could see the form of Rose running, the heat radiating off her making her shine brightly on the screen. Behind her it came, the slug like creature moving swiftly through the shining sterile corridors. Dogan and Adam blanched when they realized..

"That crazy freak is leading it here" Dogan exclaimed

"I've had enough of this" Adam exclaimed and pulled out the gun he had been hiding from under his prison uniform, he aimed it at the Doctor and Billy.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Billy exclaimed

"What I should have done from the start. Now get over there. You, Mr. scientist, any guns in here?"

"Over there, in the locked cabinet" Adam kept his gun trained on the others as Dogan went over to the cabinet, smashing open the lock with a chair. Inside were high power rifles and shotguns. Dogan laughed as he took out the ones he wanted, then grabbed some boxes of ammo. Dogan cocked the shotgun and pointed at the rest.

"Now you lot, so you don't cause anymore trouble, inside" he indicated the glass chamber at the back. It was a de-contamination chamber; the glass was thick. No way would they be able to get out. They all filed in, the Doctor doing so under protest. The dark look back in his eyes.

"Don't be a fool! They won't do anything to it!" Dogan locked the door, the pressing the intercom he smiled through the glass.

"Maybe not, but if I shoot the freak, it will be too busy with her, while I just slip on by" he didn't wait to hear the Doctors reply, clicking off the intercom, he and Adam sat ready facing the door way.

Rose could sense the Doctor before her, knew he would be ready by now. She was not sure how she knew, she just did. Light at the end of the Darkness, the room at the end holding the Doctor. But then it was if the Doctor called out to her mind. That there was danger. At the last instant she jumped high through the door. The sound of gun blast below her as the bullets missed her by inches. She jumped again as Dogan rounded his gun, trying to hit her. As she jumped she was slammed in the side once more by a tentacle, she hit hard glass he blood marking it as she slid down. She heard the cries of another. Looking over she could see the second shot meant for her had hit Adam. He was screaming on the ground as the thing came near him. Sucking the life from him. He screamed in pain s the thing only laughed, the gurgling glee sending shivers down her spine. She tried to get up, noticing movement behind the glass she turned to meet the very concerned face of the Doctor, he was kneeling down, hand on glass. She placed her hand over the glass. As if to touch his, she looked down to the other hand. Seeing the vile she knew they were ready.

She pushed up rising on all fours as Dogan began to scream. As he emptied round after round into the slug, making no difference. Then there was the dull click as his ammo ran dry.

"No,No,No. Hey freak, you have to help me," he cried out to her as he backed up against the wall. The other part of her told her to let him die, that he deserved it. But the part that was rose said no one deserved this. She ran, hitting the door release to the chamber as she did so, then ran full speed at the thing, she impacted into hit, her velocity was some what absorbed by the slime like creature, but she had enough to knock it over, Dogan was sobbing on the ground, eyes wide. Rose slashed and cut at it, even as she saw the Doctor throw the glass container, it emptied its contents on the creature. It screamed and hissed. Not unlike as a chilled you put salt on a snail and watch it die. The same was happening to this creature.

Great glomps of it fell to the floor as it tried to get away. But with one final anguished cry it shriveled and turned to ash. The Doctor looked over to the form of Rose who lay on the floor un-moving.

"Rose?" he rushed over to her, now seeing the injuries suffered from the creature and Dogan. It would seem some of the buckshot of the shotgun had hit her on the shoulder. Her pulse was thready; he needed to get her back to the TARDIS. He turned round at the sound of running feet, flashlights illuminating the corridor. Out came a rush of armed S.W.A.T. all leveled their guns at those assembled.

"Freeze!" the commander shouted. All raised their hands.

"Look my friend is hurt I.." The Doctor began but was cut off.

"Quiet, you are under arrest." The Doctor was about to argue when Nathan came up.

"It's alright captain. They are with me." He walked forward to the Doctor. "Pick your girl up Doc, and we'll get you all out of here. Captain, arrest Doctor Marcus, and the sniveling wreck in the corner"

"Yes, sir" Nathan led the Doctor and the others into daylight. There waiting was a helicopter. Nathan had provided a sheet to cover Rose so no questions were asked. The chopper flew back to New York landing in the grass clearing of central park. Nathan told everyone to get off and go home. Which the gang members did willingly as the Chopper took off once more. All those that were left were Billy, Kate and Nathan, as the stood by the Doctor.

"Will she be ok Doctor" Kate asked of the bundle in the Doctors arms

"She will, might just take time"

"Tell here I said thank you, for her looking after me"

"I will, take care Kate" The Doctor watched as she ran off, in her hand was her box of belongings.

"Guess I'll be going too Doc, Take care" he bent down and picked up his box.

"Billy, do something with your life, don't waste it"

"Don't worry Doc, I will. Think I'll go home and see me parents for a time. Then who knows? Back to school." With a final nod to Nathan he walked off, whistling a happy tune.

"Come on Doctor, I'll carry yours and Rose's stuff back to your place"

"Thanks"

Nathan followed the Doctor through the park, carrying the two boxes. Soon they were out on the early morning streets, passing a newsagent as he just opened up. Nathan became a little confused when they went down a dingy ally. But became down right puzzled when he saw the blue police box. The Doctor went up to it, and then turned to Nathan.

"Would you mind?" he indicated his neck with a point of a finger. His hands were full with rose so couldn't get the Key.

"Um..sure" he took the key and placed it in the door of the blue box, he unlocked it and the Doctor kicked the door open with his foot.

"Grab the boxes would you?" was a parting remark as he entered.

"It's gonna be a bit tight Doc" but he walked in……then stopped "bloody hell" Nathan looked round the console room, the Doctor no where in sight, he placed the box's on the floor and just stood there mouth open. The Doctor retuned to the room, seeing Nathan's face he smiled a little.

"That's Rose in the med bay. Thanks for your help Nathan, and I don't want to be rude"

"umm, sure…um no prob Doctor…I have to get back to my family anyway. Just once question….Are you alien? Wait, never mind, Stupid question. Take care Doctor, or whoever you are." Nathan Held out his hand, which the Doctor took.

"It's just the Doctor. And you too" With one last look Nathan turned and walked from the TARDIS, bright smile on his face.

The Doctor after putting he proper clothes back on returned to the med bay. The TARDIS blinked at him telling him all Rose's vitals. He sighed; this was going to take a while. He began the arduous task of separating Rose's DNA from that of the Alien that had latched onto her gnome. Finally after 12 hours the work was done, he left her then as he could see the change, of the fur returning how it should be, leaving her body. The change would be slower, less painful as the bones went back to their normal, human shape. He decided to finish fixing the TARDIS, so he could take her somewhere nice, without the danger. So 6 hours later found him finished with the TARDIS, she hummed in quiet travel as she navigated the time vortex once more. He had sent her to Tranvar 6. It was nothing but sandy beaches. No intelligent life….just a few birds. Nothing dangerous at all. They would spend a few days, even a week if she needed it. He was afraid she would remember what she had done to Griff. How she had ripped hit throat out. The other side of her said she hadn't seen. And he hoped she hadn't. For a person such as Rose to know she had done such a thing could destroy her.

He walked past the med bay, seeing her still sleeping form, but she was now back to the Rose he knew. The gold hair fanning her face, she slept on. It was a shame he thought about that guard, the Doctor was not a violent alien, but that guard had really pushed him to his limits. It would seem the slug monster, as Billy had dubbed it, had found the guard and finished him off. He looked down to his hand, seeing the Gold necklace the guard had taken from Rose that night. Nathan had returned just before he had taken off, saying he had found it. It would give the Doctor great pleasure to return this to her. He placed the necklace in his pocket as she began to stir; he walked up to her bed taking her hand in his. Here eyes opened to look straight at him.

"There she is, the sleepy head"

"Oi" the response was quiet, but full of life "we home?"

"Home?"

"In the TARDIS" she replied, looking around. He smiled.

"Yes were home, how do you feel?"

"Kinda sluggish, but ok I guess. Better than the last time I remember seeing you any way. What happened?"

"Go and put some comfy beach clothes on and meet me outside. We having a vacation and I'll tell you when you come" with that he rose, but she did not miss the dark look in his eyes. And she knew he wouldn't tell her everything…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KITG: There you go, epilogue next. R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14

KITG: Right here a little Epilogue.

Epilogue 

Rose looked toe the crystal skies and sapphire seas. It was so like earth, like she was in the Caribbean or something. The sand was white almost blinding…the only thing that gave it away was the fact the was 2 suns, and a big planet the looked like Saturn in the sky..otherwise it was perfectly normal.

She looked to the Doctor, he had actually taken his Jacket of, and it was now handing over the back of one of the two beach chairs he had brought out. He was also shoeless and was now standing with his feet in the sea. Now that was not normal. He seemed off, he had told her of what happened, of her changing and fighting. But she knew he had left something out. His eyes took on a dark hue when she had prodded and she realized she didn't want to know. She got up, she could see from his stance and how he looked into the distance that he was brooding. She stood beside him in the see, lacing her fingers with his.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that, can't fool me"

"Really Rose, it's nothing" he didn't look at her. She sighed. Time to plunge into the deep end.

"This is about me isn't it? About what I have done in that prison. It get the strange feeling I have killed someone" he whipped round to her, his eyes a storm.

"How did.."

"I'm not that stupid Doctor, I know you left something out. Just a feeling. But if it's so bad…..so bad that you can't have me around them tell me. Don't go all broody and stand her saying nothing is wrong when something is." She was shaking now, in case what she guessed was right, that he was disgusted with her for something she had done that she didn't even remember.

"Oh, No Rose, it's nothing like that. It's just.." then it clicked in her mind

"You silly git" with that she pushed him in the water, he came up spluttering

"Rose! What the…"

"What have I told you about blaming yourself? Right that's it, no more Tea and biscuits for you" she tried to hide the grin as he looked at her mouth open wide. Then his eyes darkened.

"Rose Tyler….I'm all wet"

"10 out of 10 for observation their Doctor" she started to back up as he rose from the water like an avenging demon.

"And your dry Rose Tyler."

"Give the man a medal"

"Right that's it, no more mister nice alien" with that he set off after her, smiling as she laughed.

Now they were both very wet, Rose clinging to him as her laughter died down. It had alternated between him dunking her and visa versa. At one point she had dunked him and he hadn't come up, she had panicked until he had jumped up and pushed her back in the water….then there had been no mercy. Now they sat watching the Saturn like planet become red as the suns sank below the horizon. She was sat between his legs as the waves lapped at them both. The Doctor felt in his jean pocket and pulled out the gold necklace and replaced it round her neck, she looked down and gasped.

"When did you?"

"Nathan brought it to me, and I return it to its rightful owner."

"Thanks Doctor" she hugger her best friend. The Doctor returning the embrace.

"No problem, least I could do" Rose got up then, know he didn't like staying anywhere for long.

"Right come on then, lets see if you fixed the TARDIS"

"Oi, I'll have you know I fixed her in record time" Rose hummed as she began to walk away, be stopped as he called her "um Rose….Little help here, wet jeans and movement don't go" Rose sighed and held out her hand to pull him up. He got up, gave a manic grin, pushed her into the water and raced to the safety of the TARDIS.

"YOU AE SO GOING TO GET IT!" she cried as she rose, hair dripping. "TARDIS" The Doctor tried to figure out why she had called to his ship as he ran full pelt to the Doors; he had grabbed his Jacket as he ran past the chairs. He looked up to the unlocked doors of the TARDIS…BANG! He ran straight into them….wait..he was sure he left them unlocked. He realised as he lay on the floor, Rose's loud laughter reaching his ears.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP GANING UP ON ME!" he got up and unlocked the door, Rose now walking up.

"Baby"

"Am not!" he replied as he walked in

"Are too" Rose replied as she followed him the engines now starting up.

"Am not"

"Am not"

"ARE TOO SO THERE…." Came a shouted male response, the last thing to be heard as the TARDIS left this place of existence as a triumphant HA from a female, and..

"BUGGER!..and I left the beach chairs"

The end

KITG: There you go guys, hope you enjoyed this little tale. Should start "Guardian of the Time lords" later this week, for those of you still in denial that the Doctor regenerated. This obviously will be AU, and prob will create a whole new arch for me to play with. R&R and see you in time.


End file.
